Forgotten to be Remembered
by midnightwolf2192
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Luna and Neville are the only surviving members of the Order of the Phoenix. They take a risk that will forever change history as they know it.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: The war was won in favour of the Dark Side. The Light Side had no hope. Except one, actually four. Harry, Hermione, Luna and Neville are the only surviving members of the Order of the Phoenix. They ****take a risk that will forever change history as they know it.**

**Chap 1  
**

**- Hermione POV -**

"Back to the shelter!" I cried to my friends as the Death Eaters swarmed. Harry, Luna and Neville nodded and we all apparated away with a loud pop. We ended up in a big mess on the floor of our Underground shelter.

"Everyone ok?" Harry asked as we all stood up gingerly.

"Yea. Ankle hurts a bit though," Nev said with a wince. I waved my wand over his leg and his swollen ankle healed itself.

"I'm fine," Luna said in her usual dreamy voice that had become hardened due to the war.

Once Harry was sure we were all safe, we walked into our private sleeping quarters to rest.

A few hours later after we had eaten dinner, I followed Harry into his quarters and cast a wandless silencing charm around the room.

"Harry, we can't keep doing this. We are the only four left," I said. "We are running low on food and going out to get it is becoming dangerous. We can't keep pretending we are immortal."

"I know Mya-bear. I know. I just don't know what else to do. We are, like you said, the only four left. The Order is gone, Voldemort is stronger than us and I hate to say it, but I'm losing hope," Harry said before sinking to the ground and sobbing. I pulled him to me and hugged him tightly.

We stayed like that for a while longer before I coerced Harry into standing up so I could put him to bed. Once he was comfortable, I walked into my own room and pulled a large book into my lap.

This was a book left to me by Professor McGonagall before she died. I had not been able to open it yet which had been frustrating.

"This is the last time. If it doesn't work, I'm burning the book," I hissed to myself. I grabbed the front cover and felt a warmth shoot through my fingers.

I pulled the front cover, expecting it not to give but it swung open strongly. I looked at the loopy writing on the front page and felt tears come to my eyes.

_My dear Hermione,_

_If you are reading this then the Order has lost hope and Voldemort has won. This book is the answer to your problems. However, the risks and consequences involved are monumental. _

_This book explains the theories of alternate realities and past lives. For some, they are just theories, for others, they are fact. Albus and I have a theory. If you were to go to an alternate reality in a different time, Voldemort could be stopped. If there is no hope for this reality, you may be the beacon of hope for another one. _

_Read page 483 if you choose to continue with this. Hermione, Albus and I believe that you are an extremely capable witch which is why we have delivered this task to you. _

_Good Luck_

_Minerva._

I flicked through the book until page 483 came up. I read through the theory and the spell quickly before closing the book.

I stood up and walked into the main room where Neville and Luna were both curled up in front of the fire reading.

"Mione, what's wrong?" Nev asked as they saw me enter the room.

"I need Harry in here. I may have a way to fix everything," I said. Neville jumped up and raced into Harry's room. A few moments later both Harry and Ron emerged both looking alert.

"What's up Mya-bear?" Harry asked.

I read the page aloud and when I was done, I looked around at my best friends. They were all in various stages of thought.

"I think we should do it. We have nothing to lose," Luna said.

"I agree," Harry and Nev said together. I nodded and read the spell again memorising it.

"Ok, everyone put your hand on the book," I said. I put my hand on it and smiled as Harry's fingers curled around mine. Once Luna's hand and Neville's had joined ours, I took a deep breath and recited the spell.

"Cancellare il nostro passato salvare il loro futuro." (Erase our pasts to save their future).

The room began to spin and everything soon went black.

I felt someone shaking me. I rolled over in my soft bed which woke me up. The bed I slept in was usually hard and definitely not as warm as this one. I looked up and noticed my walls were no longer stone instead they were painted a soothing beige with the wall that my bed was against painted brown. I rolled over in the large bed and jumped slightly at the sight in front of me.

"Morning beautiful girl. How did you sleep?" The gorgeous woman standing beside the bed asked. She brought her hand up to brush some hair from my face but I jerked away. I wasn't used to human contact beside the sort that was used when fixing an injured body part.

"Are you ok honey?" The woman asked again. She sat beside me and I felt her hand rest on my head.

"You're running a bit of a temperature. I'm going to wake your brothers then I'll be back with a thermometer and some potion. You stay in bed sweetie," she said before she kissed my head softly. She left the room and closed the door softly.

"Brothers?" I whispered. I swung my legs out of the bed and was unprepared for the soft shag rug underneath my feet. I walked over to the dresser and picked up a photo. Two boys that looked like Harry had their arms around a girl with long black hair and warm brown eyes.

I looked up into the mirror and shrieked softly. The girl was me. My hair was no longer short (it was easier to control the unruliness when it was short) and frizzy. Instead, it was long, down to mid back in the braids it was in. My eyes were still the same which I was grateful for. I couldn't stand looking into another set of eyes all the time. My body was slightly more nourished then my old self. I still had muscle tone, I just looked healthier. I was slightly taller, a few inches maybe. I thought back and realised what had happened.

"It worked," I whispered.

I looked back at the picture and noticed that while both boys were identical, they had one subtle difference - their eyes. One had hazel eyes and the other had green ones. The boy with the green eyes was obviously Harry but the other was a shock.

"James Potter," I said softly.

"At your service Mya-bear. Mum said you weren't feeling well," a voice from behind me said. I spun around quickly and gasped. I was looking at an exact replica of Harry only with hazel eyes.

The boy walked towards me and placed a hand on my head.

"Back to bed missy. Mum and dad are in with Harry at the moment, seems he has the same thing as you. She sent me in to tell you she was coming," James said. Without warning, he picked me up bridal style and walked me over to the bed. I couldn't stop the smile that crossed my face as he gently placed me on the bed and put the covers over me.

"You comfortable?" He asked as he too smoothed my hair down. I nodded, not trusting my voice at the moment. I was still stunned about how our plan had actually worked.

James continued smoothing my hair and his gentle, loving action, along with the adoration and love that shone in his eyes brought tears to mine. I couldn't hold them back and one traitorous tear slipped down my cheek.

"It's ok Mya-bear. Don't cry," James said. The tears fell faster as he said that and before I knew it; James lifted me up and was sitting against my headboard holding me tightly in his lap. He rocked me back and forth slightly and kissed my head.

"Shh sissy. It's ok. You're ok," he whispered as I cried. I soon felt another hand on my back and I jolted and shied away slightly. A man was gazing down at me, worry evident in his hazel eyes.

He took me off James' lap and placed me in his own. He rested my head against the crook of his neck and one hand held me in place and the other rubbed up and down my back.

"It's ok Princess. Being sick sucks," he whispered. I unconsciously nuzzled his neck and snuggled into his body heat more. He was radiating warmth and my body sought it out.

I looked up and noticed the woman from before looking concerned but also smiling. She walked over to me and placed a thermometer under my tongue. A few minutes later she pulled it out and frowned.

"You are running a temperature. So is Harry. Drink this and go back to sleep," she said as she handed me some potion. I looked at it like it was poison but the man smiled at me.

"You drink that baby and I'll lay down with you for a while, just like when you were little, remember that?" He asked.

I nodded even though I had no idea what he was talking about.

"What about work?" I asked softly.

"My baby girl takes precedence. They will survive an hour or so without me. Come on, drink up," he said. I knocked back the potion and grimaced.

"Come on James. Leave your sister," the woman said. James kissed my head and followed the woman out of the room. I felt the man lift me up and I was once again placed under the covers. I cuddled into the man's warmth and he kissed my head before I fell asleep.

**- James POV -**

"Alright. I'll see you guys later," Dad said as he walked into the kitchen 30 minutes later.

"How are they?" Mum asked.

"Sleeping. I would recommend keeping an eye on them. Well, gotta go. I love you Soph, James," dad said. He kissed mum and ruffled my hair before walking out of the kitchen.

"James, what time are the boys coming over?" Mum asked.

"About 11," I answered. The boys mum was talking about were my three best friends - Sirius Black, Neville Longbottom and Remus Lupin. Us four and Harry made up the Marauders. We were master pranksters and the six of us (Mya-bear included) were entering our sixth year of Hogwarts at the end of the summer whilst Mya-bear's best friend Luna (Neville's little sister) would be heading into her fifth year. Mione's other best friends Lily Evans (who happens to be the love of my life), Shannon Jones, Maddison Bennett and Alice Prewitt were in sixth year like us.

"Just be sure to keep the noise down. I want Harry and Mione to get as much sleep as possible," mum said before kissing my head.

Harry, Mya-bear and I were triplets and as close as hell. We did practically everything together. We had always been close, I was the oldest, then Harry was born five minutes after me then Mya-bear was born ten minutes after Harry.

At 10:45, the fireplace roared to life and the green flames licked the walls.

"I knew you would be early," I said as my best mate tumbled out of the fire.

Sirius Black stood up and dusted the soot off himself. Sirius defined aristocratic. The looks and air of arrogance could be attributed to the Black family gene but his Gryffindor nature and hatred for the dark arts defined him. He was a huge man whore but he had always harboured a crush on Mya-bear. He told me that he didn't act on it because he didn't want to lose the friendship he had with Harry, Mione and I if they had a harsh break up. That's something I respected about Sirius, he did have morals. Having morals didn't stop his crush though.

"Couldn't leave fast enough," he said with a grin as he hugged me. Sirius' family was totally insane. His mother and father were heavily into the dark arts and were huge fans of this rising freak who called himself Voldemort. They resented Sirius for breaking tradition and being sorted into Gryffindor on our first day of Hogwarts instead of Slytherin.

"Mum says you are more than welcome to move in here at any time," I said.

"Soon brother, soon. So, where are Mya and Leo?" Sirius asked as he sat on the lounge. Leo was Harry's nickname that we had come up with in third year. Mine was Prongs, Sirius' was Padfoot, Neville's was Stripes and Remus' was Moony. They corresponded with our animagus forms with the exception of Moony who was actually a werewolf. My form was a stag, Sirius' was a large dog, Neville's was a tiger and Harry's was a lion.

"Bed. Both are sick at the moment," I explained. Sirius sat up and looked at me dead in the eye.

"Is Mya ok?" He asked. Sirius was the only person allowed to call my sister Mya. She hated it when other people said it so everyone else stuck to Mione. Harry and I always called her Mya-bear but the name Mya was reserved for Sirius.

"She's fine. Just running a temperature. We'll go check on them once Moony, Luna and Stripes get here," I said. Sirius sat back but began tapping his fingers against the lounge. After a while, it became annoying.

"Go up. She's in her room. Just be careful. She's a bit skittish today," I said as I remembered what had happened when Dad had come in. Pads jumped to his feet and raced up to my sister's room.

**- Sirius POV -**

I knocked on Mya's door before slipping inside. She was lying on her side snuggled under the blanket. She rolled over and I got a look at her gorgeous face. She seemed like she was having a nightmare. Her face was strained and she was jerking around in bed.

I walked over to the bed and sat down gently. I placed a hand on her exposed shoulder and shook it gently. Mya's eyes sprung open and before I could say anything, she had flung herself out of bed and was pressed against her bedroom wall as she slid down the wall into a ball.

"Mya honey, calm down. It's just me," I said as I tried to calm her. Mya's eyes were darting around the room looking for danger. I walked slowly around the bed until I was in her direct line of sight. I knelt down slowly and frowned when I noticed her shaking. She seemed utterly terrified. I held out a hand to her and when she gingerly placed her hand in mine, I pulled her into my lap. I felt her tears wet my shirt and I wrapped my arms around her tightly.

"Shh Mya, it was all a dream. You're ok," I whispered. I massaged her neck lightly and kissed her head as she sobbed into my neck. A small part of me was ecstatic that she was here, in my arms but the rest of me was terrified as to what the nightmare was about.

"I'm here. It's ok. I promise, nothing will hurt you," I whispered to her. She sobbed for a while longer before she went limp in my arms. I picked her up and placed her back in her bed. I moved to the other side and pulled her to me as she slept.

**- Harry POV -**

My eyes snapped open as I felt soft silk underneath my skin. I sat up sharply and looked frantically around the room. The room was a rich burgundy colour totally unlike the stone walls of our Underground shelter. I grabbed my glasses off the bedside table before I realised something - I didn't wear glasses anymore.

During the War, Mya and I realised that my glasses were a hindrance more than anything because they would either fall off or break when I was fighting. Mya had decided it was time for contact lenses. We had entered muggle London and ordered as many pairs of contacts as possible. It saved so much time and effort.

I put the square black frames on my face and the room came into focus. I heard a knock at the door and hesitantly called out "come in."

A man and woman, probably in their forties walked into the room. The man had unruly black hair and hazel eyes. He was quite tall, probably 6'5. He was well built and while he looked intimidating, he had a calm smile on his face. The woman was probably 5'7 and she had long black wavy hair that had the side sections pulled off her face. She had soft green eyes and fair skin. She smiled warmly and walked over to the bed. Just as she pressed her lips to my head, I jerked away.

"Harry honey, are you ok?" She asked. I just stared at her. She placed a hand on my forehead and sighed.

"You and your sister must have come down with a bug. I'll go grab you some potion and then it's straight back to bed for you. You will not be going out with the boys today, you aren't feeling well and you can't get worse," she kissed my head again and this time I let her. It felt nice to have some human contact besides wound healing.

"Tell you what Harry. You and Princess get better and tomorrow, I'll skip work to take you two, Sirius, Remus, Nev, Luna and James to the Puddlemere game like I promised. Just don't tell your mum or she'll have my head," the man said with a wink. I nodded even though I didn't know what he meant.

The woman (who I assume is my mum) returned and the man (my dad) patted my shoulder and walked out of the room. My mum handed me some potion and told me to drink it.

"Go back to sleep honey," she whispered. She kissed my head one final time before leaving my room and closing the door behind her.

Once she was gone, I swung my legs out of bed and walked over to the desk that was against one of my walls. I noticed a photo that had two boys with dark hair, one with green eyes and one with hazel, and a girl with black hair and chocolate brown eyes all standing together. Before I could think it over any more, nature called. I entered the ensuite attached to the room and relieved myself.

As I was washing my hands, I caught sight of my reflection in the mirror. I gasped slightly and said "no way. It worked."

My face wasn't as sunken and shallow as it used to be. My body was devoid of all battle scars and while I still had muscle, I looked a hell of a lot healthier. I quickly swept the hair off my forehead and was stunned. No longer was my skin marked by Voldemort's lightning bolt. I was free.

The potion soon began to have effect and I became drowsy. I walked back into the bedroom and slumped down onto the bed. I closed my eyes and surrendered myself to the nightmares that were sure to come.

**- Neville POV -**

I opened my eyes slowly and my body instantly alerted me that something was wrong. My room was no longer cold or stone as it usually was in the Underground. Instead, the walls were a deep blue with lots of photos scattered around.

"Dude, wake up. Come on," a voice said as a boy walked into the room. He was maybe a year older than me but he looked familiar.

"Come on slow poke. Jeez, you and Luna are both so lazy this morning," he said. It was then I worked it out. This was my dad, Frank Longbottom. My dad looked young and carefree. He didn't know about his upcoming fate. Mya's plan must have worked.

"Bro, you ok? You look a little pale," my dad, Frank said.

"Yea, I'm ok. Just had a restless sleep," I explained softly. He nodded and walked out of the room. I swung out of bed and walked to the door.

"Nev?" Luna's dreamy voice asked. I spun and grabbed her in a hug as she ran towards me.

"Mione's plan worked. We can change it all," she whispered into my ear.

"We know nothing though. After breakfast, let's explore," I said. Luna nodded and we walked down the hallway and down the stairs. We followed the smell of pancakes cooking and walked into the kitchen. My Grams was cooking at the stove but she looked younger. She was happy. Gramps was sitting at the table drinking his coffee and reading the Daily Prophet. No, not Grams and Gramps - mum and dad.

"Morning darlings," mum said. She walked over and kissed me and Luna on the head before frowning. She pressed her hands to our heads and clicked her tongue.

"You are both running a temperature. Back to bed. I'll bring you up some tea shortly," mum said. Luna and I shrugged and turned on the spot. We both walked into my room and faced each other on the bed.

"So, it worked. Apparently we are now the siblings of my dad," I said softly.

"I wonder were Mione and Harry are. Do you think they are ok?" Luna asked. I pulled her to my chest and kissed her head.

"They'll be fine. They are strong," I said. We both heard gentle footsteps coming up the hall.

"Hey sweeties. I've just floo called Sophie and told her to tell James, Harry and Mione that you won't be over because you are both feeling a little off. She told me that Mione and Harry are the same. Now, drink this potion and have a nap," Mum said. Luna and I sculled the potions and fell back against the pillows.

Mum shut the door softly behind her as she walked out and I turned to Luna.

"At least they are safe," I said before we both succumbed to sleep.

**- Sirius POV -**

I had been in with Mya for twenty minutes before James and Remus walked into the room. I shushed them as Mya moaned slightly but I just massaged her neck and she was gone again.

"Where's Stripes?" I whispered.

"Sick. He and Luna have the same thing Mya-bear and Leo have," James explained.

"They must have caught something when we went to the Alley the other day. Wonder why we didn't get it," James said.

"We did split off for a while. Maybe they bumped into someone from school who is sick," Moony said. Mya began to fidget again so I drew gentle patterns on her back to calm her down.

"Probably. How is she? She was quite skittish this morning. Both her and Harry. Mum was worried because they both shied away from her," James explained.

"She was having a nightmare when I came in and when I woke her up she threw herself out of bed and hit the wall. She sobbed for a good five minutes before she fell asleep," I said softly.

"I hope she's ok," James whispered. He rested his hand on Mya's hair and rubbed her scalp gently.

Someone knocked at the door and James jumped up to answer it.

"Hey Bro," he said as Harry walked into the room. He seemed stunned for a second before he composed himself and walked over to us.

"Hey guys," Harry said before sitting next to Mya and I on the bed.

"How you feeling?" Moony asked.

"Better after a bit more of a sleep. How is she?" Harry asked as he looked down at Mya.

"Alright. A bit skittish though," I explained. Harry nodded and rubbed her back gently.

"Hello everyone," mum said as she walked into the room. She felt both Leo and Mya's foreheads and frowned.

"Alright, everyone out. Let's let these two sleep. Come on Siri, Jamie, Rem," Mum said. I carefully moved Mya so she was resting against Harry and slid out of the bed. Mum pulled the covers up over them and kissed their heads before we walked out of the room.

**- Mione POV -**

I woke up slowly and found myself leaning against Harry. I began to think everything had been a dream until I felt the silk sheets under my body and remembered that I had indeed been crying against a 17 year old Sirius.

"Harry?" I whispered. He moaned and his eyes fluttered open slowly.

"Hey honey. How you feeling?" He asked.

"Alright. I think the sickness is a bit of a side effect from the travel," I said.

"Considering we jumped times and realities, I think this is a fair trade off," Harry said with a small grin.

I laughed lightly and sat up.

"This is so weird. We have all our memories from the past but we don't have any memories from now. We need to find out some things about ourselves so we don't screw up," I said.

"Sounds good. Are you ready to get up and explore?" Harry asked me.

"Sure," I replied. I swung my legs out of the bed and walked into my ensuite whilst Harry started searching.

"Mione, I found something," Harry called out. I walked out of the bathroom and into the room where Harry was holding five journals.

"I think these belong to you," Harry said. I took them off him and looked them over.

"You should go search your room," I said. Harry nodded and walked out of my room and down to his.

I looked at what was written on the first journal and smiled. The journal read _First Year. _I sat back down on my bed and started to read.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2**

**- Mione POV -**

I spent the rest of the day reading the journals that supposedly belonged to me. I learnt that my best friends were Lily Evans (soon to be Potter although she didn't know it yet), Shannon Jones (nicknamed Shannie), Maddison Bennett (Maddie), Alice Prewitt (Ali) and Luna. Luna's name surprised me though because her last name was Longbottom.

I was still a Gryffindor thankfully and no matter how close I was to my 'brothers' I still got pissed at them for their pranks.

"Mione, are you awake?" Mum's voice called.

"Yes mum. Come in," I called back.

"Hey sweetie. Are you feeling any better?" Mum asked as she walked into the room.

"Yea much. Did you want something?" I asked.

"Yes. I was wondering if you wanted to head into Diagon and look for a dress for you," Mum said as she sat on the bed.

"A dress. What for?" I asked.

"For the party silly. Remember, you're father is hosting a dinner here for various Ministry officials and their families," Mum explained.

"Oh right. Sure sounds great. Just let me get changed," I said. Mum kissed my head and walked out of the room. I walked over to my cupboard and flung it open.

I pulled out a pair of Capri jeans and a purple top that bunched up slightly under the bust and had sheer sleeves. I took my hair out of the braids and shook my head. I grabbed some black flats and then my wallet off the bedside table and walked out of my room.

I walked down the hall in the way that I hoped was going to lead me to the dining room.

"Ok baby girl. You ready?" Mum asked as she appeared in front of me.

"Sure am," I replied. I followed mum outside and when we reached a spot, she grabbed my hand. I felt the tug of apparation and braced myself. We landed just before the entry to Diagon Alley. Mum tapped her wand in the familiar pattern and soon the alley was open. I was a little shocked. In my time, the alley was practically deserted and destroyed. Now, it was bustling with activity and in perfect condition.

As we walked I felt mum grab my hand and tears came to my eyes. My own mum didn't remember me in my time and even when she did, she never held hands with me with me while we walked.

"Ok, how about we try Malkin's first then head down to the dress shop if we don't find something," Mum said.

"Sounds good," I replied. We walked, hand in hand down to Madam Malkin's shop.

"Hello Sophie. How are you?" A man said and I knew immediately who it was.

"Hello Cornelius. I am well. How are you?" Mum asked. A younger version of Cornelius Fudge was standing in front of me and it was taking all I had in me not to hit him in the face.

"I'm wonderful. You are looking beautiful as always. Miss. Hermione! How wonderful to see you. You are just as lovely as your mother," Fudge said. I smiled tightly because I knew if I said something, I'd hit him.

"Well Cornelius, we'd better get moving. It was a pleasure to see you. Will you be at Charlus' dinner?" Mum asked and I was hoping he would say no.

"Yes I will. The Minister himself will also be there," Fudge said.

"Well, we will see you there. Good day Cornelius," Mum said before pulling me away.

"He's creepy," I said as we walked.

"I agree, oh look, it's your brother," Mum commented. I looked up the street to where she was pointing and noticed James, Sirius and Remus walking out of Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"James," Mum yelled. He turned and smiled. He and the two boys walked towards us and I smiled.

"Hey mum, Mya-bear," James said as he hugged us both. I hugged the other two boys and kissed their cheeks.

"What are you two doing here?" Remus asked.

"Shopping for Mione's dress for the dinner," Mum explained. "You boys are welcome to join us."

"Sure. We've got nothing better to do," James said.

We all walked into Madam Malkin's shop and we were instantly greeted by the lady herself.

"Hello my dear Sophie. How are you?" Madam Malkin asked as she hugged mum.

"I am well. We need your assistance in finding a dress for Mione. Charlus is hosting a dinner for Ministry officials the day after tomorrow," Mum said.

"Of course. Come Miss. Mione. Let's get you started," Madam said. I followed her to the dress racks and mum and the boys tailed behind.

"First, we will measure you," Madam Malkin said. She snapped her fingers and her tape measure appeared. It wrapped around my body a few times and measured me.

"Ok, now, dresses," she said. She walked over to the first rack and then looked at me before grabbing two dresses.

"James, Sirius, Remus," she called. The boys looked at her sharply and she motioned them over. When they got to her, she placed one of the dresses in James' arms and the other in Remus'.

"You three can hold the dresses for me so we can chose the best one," Madam said. I giggled slightly at the look on James' face and blew him a kiss when he glared at me.

By the end of Madam's searching, each guy had at least 13 dresses in their arms.

"Ok Mione, off to the change rooms. James, we will start with your pile," Madam Malkin said. I was ushered into the change room with one of the dresses from James' pile.

This process continued for a long time. Everytime I would put on a new dress, Mum and Madam would find something not quite right about it.

"This is the last one," Sirius said to me as he handed me the last dress he was holding. I nodded and walked into the change room. I slipped it on but couldn't get the top part tied. I stuck my head out and noticed James and Remus locked in a heated thumb wrestle, mum and Madam looking at wraps and Sirius staring at the door.

"Sirius? Can you help me please," I called out. He stood up and walked over to the door and I let him slip in.

"Can you tie the strap for me please," I asked. He grabbed the small pieces of material between his fingers and tied them together around my neck. I shivered slightly as his fingers brushed my neck and shoulders.

"Ok, let me step out," I said. Sirius nodded and walked out of the room and I followed him. I cleared my throat and everyone looked at me.

"Mione baby, you look amazing," mum said as she walked over to hug me. The dress was floor length and backless with the top of the skirt resting just above my backside. If I was still in my old body, both my Order tattoo on my lower back and the tattoo that Harry, Ron and I had on our necks would be visible. The top was a halter neck with only a little bit of cleavage showing. It was black with diamantes forming swirling patterns moving down my body from my waist.

"I know the perfect shoes to go with that dress. I'll be right back," Madam Malkin said as she raced off.

"You look gorgeous," Rem said as he kissed my head.

"I'll make sure to bring a stick with me to the dinner. I'm gunna be breaking a few bones I think," James said with a grin. He hugged me before mum called him and Rem over.

"What do you think?" I asked Sirius. I did a twirl in front of him and looked him in the eye.

"You look, beyond description. Amazing, fantastic, breathtaking - none of them cover how good you look," Sirius said. I blushed but threw my arms around him in a hug.

"Thank you," I whispered to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I shivered slightly.

Mum returned and handed me some shoes. I tried them on and they fitted perfectly.

"Ok. Go get changed and we can ring this all up," Madam Malkin said. I walked back into my change room and carefully took off the dress and heels. Once I was fully dressed again, I grabbed the shoes and dress and walked out of my change room.

I handed all the things to Madam Malkin and walked over to the boys.

"Now we all have to buy suits," James said.

"Oh that's right. Hold on Madam, the three boys here need suits," Mum said. Madam nodded and snapped her fingers. Her tape measure appeared along with two others.

The boys were ushered to the mirrors and were measured. Once Madam had their measurements, she raced around the store grabbing various items. The boys were pushed into change rooms and forced to try things on.

Remus was the first to find his suit. It was black with a white shirt underneath and a simple black tie. James was next with a black suit, black shirt and red tie.

Sirius was the last one to emerge and he looked like sin. He was wearing a black suit with a black shirt like James' except his tie was gorgeous silver.

"You boys look so handsome. Alright, go get changed so I can pay for all this," mum commanded. The boys walked back into the change rooms to get changed while mum and I walked up to the register.

I watched Madam fold my beautiful dress into a large box and smiled as she boxed the shoes. I felt a hand on my back and turned my head sharply. Sirius was leaning over me to place his suit on the counter and I smiled and relaxed. I leant back slightly until I was resting against him. His arms wrapped around me and I smiled.

This was probably the weirdest thing ever considering he was Harry's Godfather. However, in this time, he was the best friend of my 'brother' and it felt sort of right.

"What about Harry Mama P?" Sirius asked as we waited for James and Remus.

"I will bring him down tomorrow while you guys finish your summer homework. I think Luna, Neville and the girls are coming over as well," Mum explained.

"But Mama P, I don't want to finish my work. That takes effort," Sirius whined.

"Sirius, you will finish it or I'll stop making you cookies," Mum threatened. James and Remus emerged from the change rooms and I rolled my eyes at them.

"That's fine. Mya will make them for me. Won't you Mya?" Sirius said as he looked at me. He shot me some killer puppy eyes but I smiled.

"Nope. Not unless you finish your work," I teased. He pouted and I laughed. He started tickling me and I tried to push him away. I eventually got out of his arms and raced to hide behind James.

"Help," I whispered to James as I jumped onto his back.

"Back foul beast. You dare attack a lady," James said. He indicated for me to slip off his back and I walked over to Remus. James then began to fake attack Sirius and vice versa.

"They're idiots," Remus said to me with a grin.

"They are but you've got to love them," I replied. I couldn't help the large smile that crossed my face. It had been so long since I had seen people having fun and joking around.

"How are you feeling?" Remus asked.

"Better. I don't know what was wrong," I replied. Remus nodded and put an arm around my shoulders.

"What are they doing?" Mum asked as she appeared beside us with four big bags. Remus took two of them off her and I took one.

"James is defending my honour," I replied. Mum laughed and shook her head. She let them muck around a little longer before pulling them into line.

"Ok boys. Mione and I are probably going to head home considering we are done. Do you guys want to join us or are you going to stay a while longer?" Mum asked.

"We'll come with you two. We have finished what we needed to here," James explained. Mum nodded and we all linked arms and what not. Mum apparated us to the edge of the wards and we headed towards the manor.

"Harry honey, we are home," Mum called out. A crack was heard and a house elf appeared in front of us.

"Hello madam. Master Neville arrived so Master Harry went to visit. Miss. Luna is waiting for you upstairs in your room Miss. Mione," the elf said.

"Thank you Tibbles," mum said. I smiled at the elf and raced up to my bedroom. I walked into the room and noticed Luna sitting on my bed. She was still blonde but her skin was a few shades darker, making her more tanned. Her eyes were the same beautiful blue but they held youthful innocence unlike during the war.

"Luna," I said. She jumped off the bed and hugged me tightly. "I'm so glad you are safe."

"Me too babe. You look gorgeous by the way," Luna said as we sat back down on the bed.

"Thanks. So, where are you living?" I asked.

"Nev and I are brother and sister along with Nev's dad. It's pretty cool," Luna explained.

"That's good. How is Neville doing?" I asked.

"He's good. He's pretty excited that he gets the chance to get to know his dad," Luna explained. I nodded sympathetically.

We talked for a while longer until Luna had to leave. She grabbed some Floo Powder and threw it into my fireplace. She stated her destination and waved as she spun away.

I flopped back down on my bed and grabbed the Journals again. I was almost done with 5th year when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," I called. Sirius walked into the room and I smiled at him.

"Hello Siri. How can I help you?" I asked as I sat up on my elbows.

"Mama P says dinner is ready," Sirius said. I held up my hands and Sirius grabbed them and pulled me off the bed. He used to much force though so I tumbled into him. I landed face first into his chest and blushed.

I pulled myself up using Sirius' shoulders and I realised how tall he was. I only came up to his chin and he could comfortably rest his head on mine, which he was doing at that moment.

"You ok?" He asked me. He looked down and I noticed how gorgeous his eyes were. According to my journals, I had a small crush on him but I didn't want to risk ruining the relationship between him and James.

"Yea. Thanks for the lift," I said. I knew I was blushing and I noticed a slight pink tinge to Sirius' cheeks.

"Well, let's go," Sirius said. He grabbed my hand and we left my room.

"How are things at home? Truthfully," I asked as we walked. I felt his fingers intertwine with mine and I smiled.

"Truthfully, shocking. Mum is always screaming at me for being a traitor to my father's name and praising Regulus. She said that I shouldn't have the title I have that it should be Regulus'. Basically she's forever going on about me being a disgrace to the Black name," Sirius explained. I squeezed his hand and he squeezed it back.

"Siri, you aren't a disgrace. You are brave, loyal, loving and dedicated. I'm honoured to call you my friend and I am proud of you," I said to him. He stopped walking and hugged me tightly.

"Thanks Mya," he said. We started walking again and I smiled as our hands linked again.

"So, what's your title?" I asked him.

"Grand Duke Sirius Apollo Black the Third. I got it when dad died," Sirius said. I laughed softly and Sirius soon followed.

We walked into the dining room where everyone minus Harry was. Sirius held out my seat for me and I thanked him. He slipped into the seat beside me and smiled.

"So, you're feeling better baby," Dad commented.

"Much. I just needed some sleep," I said. Dad smiled softly at me and grabbed some chicken. We passed plates around and when everyone had what they wanted, we dug in.

"I heard you all got outfits for the night after tomorrow," Dad said.

"Mya-bear looks amazing in her dress," James commented. I smiled under the praise and continued eating.

Dinner continued and it was probably one of the best dinners I'd had in a long time. During the war we were living on rations and most meal talk consisted of war plans.

After dinner I walked up the stairs and started walking around.

"What'cha doing?" Sirius' voice came from behind me. It startled me slightly and I jumped.

"Just looking. Had nothing better to do. Care to join me?" I asked. Sirius walked up to me and held out his arm. I looped my arm through his and rested my hand on his bicep as we walked.

"Where does the lady wish to go?" He asked.

"Anywhere. Let's explore," I said. Sirius nodded and we started walking. We walked past Harry's room and James'. I made mental notes of where they were so if I needed them I could get them.

We were walking towards a door titled Library so I grabbed Sirius' hand.

"Does the lady wish to stop?" He asked. I nodded and we walked hand in hand into the Library. I pulled away from Sirius and started walking down the aisles. I ran my hand over the spines of books skimming the titles.

"You always look at peace in the library," Sirius commented softly from behind me.

"Books can take you to millions of places without you ever having to leave the comforts of your chair. I love the freedom reading gives," I said.

I grabbed a couple of fantasy books and turned to Sirius. He had a small smile on his face which I returned.

"I probably should get back to Grimmauld. Mum will already be in a fit," Sirius said. I put the books down on a table and pulled Sirius into a hug.

"Can't you stay here tonight? I've got a bad feeling," I said. Sirius tightened his grip on me and I buried my face in his neck. There was something weird about this date but I couldn't remember what.

"I'll be fine honey. I'd love to stay here tonight but I need to check on Regulus. I'll see you tomorrow," Sirius said. He kissed my temple but didn't let go. We stayed hugging in the library for a little while longer. It was comfortable and not awkward. I rubbed my nose against his collarbone and chest before pulling away.

"Be careful. Come here if anything happens," I said. Sirius nodded. "Promise me."

"I promise. I'll see you tomorrow," he said. He kissed my forehead and walked over to the fireplace. He waved as he threw the powder in and called out his destination.

I frowned as he left because my gut feeling was still there.

"Heya sis," James said as he walked into the library. "You ok?"

"Yea, just got a weird feeling in my stomach," I replied. I picked up my books and James wrapped his arm around my shoulder and led me out of the room. He walked with me down to my room and stopped at the door.

"I'll see you in the morning. Love you Mya-bear," he said. He kissed my head and smiled.

"Love you too Jamie," I said. In my journals, James was always referred to as Jamie so I assumed that was my nickname for him.

I walked into my room and got changed into my pyjamas. I brushed my teeth and jumped into my bed. I picked up one of the books and settled back to read. I quickly snuck a glance at my calendar and had to hold back my scream once I saw the date.

"Oh no," I said desperately before starting to pray.

**- Sirius POV -**

"You are a disgrace to this family," Mum said as she struck me again with her stick. This had been going on since I got back from Mione's over three hours ago.

"You know what mum, I couldn't give a shit," I said defiantly. When I arrived home I had found mum talking to Abraxus Malfoy. Apparently they had an offer for me that was too good to refuse. My mum was an avid follower of this freak who called himself Voldemort but others called him the Dark Lord. He believed in blood purity and wanted a world where muggleborns and half-bloods were eliminated. Apparently, my mum wanted me to join his cause.

"You insolent child. The Dark Lord is the future. Hanging around those _Potters _is going to bring you nothing but loss," Mum said as she hit me again.

"No, joining him will bring me loss. I will lose my friends and the girl I am in love with," I said. That's right, my crush on Mya had evolved into love during the last year.

"Love is a fickle thing that will destroy you," mum hissed as she hit me yet again.

"Love will save us," I cried before jumping up and running as well as I could up to my room. I locked my door and started packing everything. Once everything was thrown into three bags I grabbed them all and threw them out of my window. I jumped down, ignoring the pain from my body. I picked up my bags and walked over to where I had hidden the bike Uncle Alphard had given me for my 15th birthday. I packed all my bags onto the bike and took one final look at Grimmauld.

I started the bike and drove away as I heard my mum screaming.

I put the bike into flying mode and headed for Godric's Hollow. I landed in the street and headed for the Potter's manor.

I pulled my bike up out front and put it into park. I left my bags on the bike and limped up to the door.

I knocked hard on the door and waited. I heard footsteps and assumed they were Tibbles but when the door opened, I saw an angel.

"Sirius?" Mya asked as she saw me. She looked gorgeous even in her pyjamas. She was wearing a pair of long sleep pants and a shirt that I'm sure was one of mine. Her beautiful hair was up in a bun on top of her head and there was no makeup on her face.

"Help," I whispered before everything went black.

**- Mione POV -**

Sirius fell forwards and collapsed into my arms. His face was bruised and slightly bloody and from what I could feel, his ribs were damaged.

I had been walking to the kitchen to grab something to drink but I heard the knocking.

"Tibbles," I called. The elf appeared with a crack in front of me and nodded.

"Can you get Sirius up to my room and grab me some healing potions please. Also some bandages and band-aids," I said. Tibbles nodded and clicked her fingers. The three of us appeared in my bedroom and Tibbles had armfuls of things. She helped me get Sirius into the bed and then left.

I poured some of the potions down his throat and then some on his wounds. I wrapped his ankle in a bandage and placed a band-aid across the cut on his forehead.

"Mya?" He whispered as his eyes opened. I rubbed his head gently and then his cheek.

"I'm here. You're safe," I whispered. He smiled and closed his eyes.

Once I was sure he was asleep, I stood up and walked down the hall to James' room.

"James," I said as I shook him. He didn't move so I grabbed the glass of water off his bedside table and poured it on his head. He jumped up and looked around for a fight.

"Jamie, it's me. I need your help," I said.

"What's wrong Mya-bear?" He asked.

"Go get mum and dad. Now!" I demanded. "Meet me in my room."

Jamie ran out of his room and down the hall while I returned to my room where Sirius was lying perfectly still.

I walked over and started running my fingers through his hair.

"Mione, what..." Mum said as they all walked in.

"Sirius can't go home," I said. Mum switched on the light and we all got a full view of his healing injuries.

"You've done good Mione," Mum said as she walked over. She checked my work which I knew to be perfect because of war time healing.

"We need to let him sleep. Mione, he'll have to stay in your bed but you can take the spare room," Mum said.

"I'm staying with him," I replied. Mum nodded and kissed Sirius' head.

"How did he get here?" Jamie asked.

"His bike is outside. It probably has his things on it," I said as I sat beside Sirius.

"We'll bring it in in the morning. For now, we all need to sleep. He will not be going back to that house," Dad said. He kissed my head and he mum and James walked out of the room.

I lay down beside Sirius and felt his arm wrap around me.

"Thank you, my angel," he whispered. I kissed his cheek and fell asleep beside him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap 3**

**- Sirius POV -**

I woke up to the smell of vanilla, almonds and musk. I moved my head and felt soft hair tickle my nose. I looked down and noticed Mya's head resting gently on my chest.

"Mya," I whispered. She groaned but her eyes fluttered open.

"Sirius? How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Sore but better. What time was it when I got here?" I asked her.

"About 2 this morning. What happened?" She asked.

"Mum wanted me to join this guy, Voldemort," when I said that, she gasped and her eyes widened. "When I said no, she started beating me and calling me a disgrace."

"Oh Siri, I'm sorry," she whispered. She tightened her hand over my heart and rubbed her nose against my collarbone. I put my hand on top of hers and kissed it gently.

"It wasn't your fault. I'm ok," I said. I hugged her tighter to me and ignored the pain in my ribs.

"I was worried. I had a bad gut feeling all last night," Mya said and I could feel her tears on my shirt. I tightened an arm around her and kissed her head.

"Come on. Smile. You know I hate it when you cry. Please," I begged.

She smiled softly and I sighed.

"There we go, there's that gorgeous smile. Mya darling, I'm ok," I said. Mya kissed my cheek and smiled.

We lay in the bed for a little bit longer until Mya started to get up.

"I've got to get mum and dad. They want to talk to you," Mya said. I nodded and sat up slowly.

"Don't stand. They will come up here," Mya said. I shook my head and threw my legs out of the bed.

"I need to walk around," I said. I stood up but fell back down on the bed. Mya grabbed my hands and helped me to stand. I wrapped an arm around her waist and she grabbed my side to help support me.

"We can go at your pace," she said to me. I smiled at her and we started walking.

It took about 15 minutes but we finally made it to the living room where I noticed, not only the Potters but Remus, Stripes, Luna, Shan, Ali, Mads and Lily.

The girls ran towards me and hugged me gently while the boys hung back.

"How are you feeling?" Shan asked.

"Sore but much better. At least she didn't use her wand this time," I said. Shan nodded sympathetically. Shan's family were purebloods like mine but instead of her parents being anti-muggle, her grandparents were. Their daughter, Shan's mum, married a muggle-born wizard and her parents had never forgiven her.

Once the girls had made sure I was ok, the boys came over.

"I never thought she'd get this bad," Moony said.

"I'm ok. Nothing I can't handle," I said. I winced lightly as Mya dug her hand into my side and when I looked down she looked angry. Leo and Stripes seemed to notice as well because they motioned Luna over.

"Mione, come on," Stripes said. Luna took a hold of my arm so I could lean against her and we watched as Leo grabbed Mya's arm and led her out of the room and into the kitchen.

**- Harry POV -**

As Nev and I escorted Mya-bear out of the room, she started whispering furiously in Italian.

"Mione, calm down!" Nev said. Mione kept whispering furiously and when we had closed the door, she started pacing.

"What is wrong?" I asked.

She looked me in the eye and I read her thoughts.

_Sirius' mum tried to get him to join Voldemort._

_He didn't though so he's fine._

_That's beside the point Harry! It means he is just as strong now as he was then. I'm sick of this._

_Mya-bear, we will fix this, we can stop him._

Mione broke the connection and I noticed tears in her eyes. I pulled her into a hug and felt her sag against me.

"I can't deal with this Harry," she whispered. Nev started rubbing her back and I smoothed down her hair.

"I'm sorry, I need to go for a walk," she said. She walked out the door that led outside and I watched as she started running. I started to go after her but Nev stopped me.

"Let her go. She'll call if she needs us," Nev explained. I nodded and watched her go.

"Where's Mione?" Mum asked as we walked back into the room. I noticed Sirius sitting on the lounge drinking a potion but still looking worried.

"She went for a walk," I said. Mum nodded and went back to looking at Sirius' wounds.

"Now Sirius, Charlus and I decided that you will be staying with us from now on," Mum said. Sirius smiled wider than I had ever seen and nodded.

"Thanks Mama P, Papa P," he said. Dad and mum both hugged him tightly and so did James.

"So Harry, where did Mione say she was going?" Dad asked.

"She didn't. She just went outside," I said. An alarm started blaring and dad immediately jumped to his feet.

"Something has breached the wards. You kids stay here," Dad said. I stood up and so did Remus, Nev and James. Sirius stood up gingerly as well but winced as he did.

"Where do you guys think you are going?" Dad said as he went in to auror mode.

"Mya-bear's out there dad," James said.

"Stay here. If there is something wrong, I'd rather only have to worry about one person other than myself over 7," dad said. I understood his logic but I also knew Mione could handle her own.

Dad had made his way to the door when an owl swooped into the room. It was addressed to Mione and was from the Ministry.

"Wonder what that is about," Shannie said.

Dad had turned to leave again when Mione walked into the room. She had a small trail of blood on her forehead, twigs and branches littered her clothes and hair and her hair was tangled.

"Baby, are you ok?" Dad asked as he raced over to her. He pulled her into a hug and I noticed she winced. "Your back is bleeding."

Mum grabbed Mione and turned her around. I noticed blood seeping through her shirt. Mum lifted it and we all saw cuts running down her back.

"Mione, what happened?" Dad asked seriously.

"I was sitting in a tree when a death eater appeared. We fought, he ran away I came here," Mione said simply.

"How did you get these?" Mum asked as she lifted Mione's shirt off. I was very thankful she had slept with a sports bra on. I didn't particularly want my sister half naked in front of everyone.

"He threw me into a few trees. I'm fine mum," she reasoned.

Mum clicked her tongue and grabbed another potion from her kit. She handed it to Mione who knocked it back in one gulp. The cuts healed and her back stopped bleeding.

"An owl came for you as well," James said. Mione walked over to the bird and took its letter. It flew away and Mione flicked the letter over.

"The Ministry are charging me for using magic whilst underage," Mione said. I noticed the humour in her eyes and Nev and I started laughing.

"This isn't funny Harry. Your sister has been charged with a serious offence," mum chastised and we tried to reign in the laughs.

"Soph, she will win this. Mione was attacked so she can claim it was necessary to use magic to protect herself," Dad explained. Mione said down on the lounge next to Sirius and rested her head on his arm. He rubbed her neck and she smiled at him.

"Alright kids, I think it's time for some breakfast. Mione do you want a shower first?" Mum asked. Mione nodded her head and smiled.

"Ok, I'll cook breakfast while you shower then after breakfast you will all be working on your summer homework," Mum said. Mione nodded and jumped up so she could go shower.

"Hey Harry?" Shan asked as we all walked into the kitchen.

"Yes?" I said.

"Can you help me with the Defence homework please? I'm a bit stuck on the Patronus spell," she asked.

"Of course," I replied. She smiled brightly and hugged me before catching up to Lily.

**- Mione POV -**

I jumped into the shower and washed away all the grime on my body. After washing my hair and body, I walked out and got changed into a summer dress before brushing my hair and walking downstairs.

"How are you feeling honey?" Mum asked as I sat down beside Sirius.

"I'm good. I'm hungry though," I said with a grin. Mum smiled and put a plate of food in front of me. I dug into the food and smiled softly at Sirius.

"Ok Harry, we need to go get you a suit for the party tomorrow night. When we get back you will jump straight into your summer work," Mum said.

"Kids, get your work done before 3:30 and we will head into the Puddlemere game," Dad said with a cheeky grin once mum and Harry had left. I finished my breakfast and once my plate was cleared away, the table was covered in books.

"Ok, how about we all work on Charms first then go from there," Remus said. We nodded and got started on the work. By the time Harry had gotten back we had finished Charms, Transfiguration and Potions.

_What did I miss? _Harry asked through the link.

_Nothing. We did all this work in fifth year, _I explained. Harry shook his head slightly and sat down beside Shannie.

"Defence time," Rem said. We all grabbed our defence essays and started writing.

"How long do these have to be?" I asked as I started on the Patronus essay.

"6 inches for the Patronus essay and 10 on the dangerous creature one," Lily explained. I nodded at her and smiled before putting my quill on the parchment and writing.

By the time I was done, my Patronus essay was around 12 inches and my dangerous creatures was probably 2 feet.

"You and Lily are making the rest of us look bad Mione," Shannie said with a grin. I shrugged and smiled before grabbing for my next essay.

"I'm done. Everything else is finished," I said once I noticed my Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Herbology work were done. Lily nodded and we both stood up "Well guys and girls, Lils and I are done. I need to walk for a while. We'll be back soon."

"Be careful Mya," Sirius said with a worried voice. I kissed his head gently and smiled.

"I'll be fine," I said. Lil grabbed my hand and we walked out of the kitchen.

"Are you sure you are ok?" Lily asked as we walked through the private gardens.

"I'm cool Lils, I promise," I said. "So how have you been since I last saw you?"

"Pretty good. Tuney bought her new boyfriend over last week. The man is a walrus or something and his sister is no smaller," Lily said with a grin. I laughed out loud and shook my head.

"I can't believe we start our sixth year in two weeks," Lily said as we sat down on one of the benches.

"It's a bit scary but we will do fine," I said with a grin. Lily hugged me and we pulled apart just as the doors opened.

"Hello chickie babes," Shannie said as she walked out followed by Maddie, Luna and Ali.

"Finished your work?" I asked them as they sat with us.

"Yep. Thankfully! My herbology work was the easiest ever," Ali said. I smiled when I thought about how much Nev loved herbology.

"Oh by the way, congrats on getting 5th Year prefect Luna. I bet your mum was so proud of you," Maddie said. Luna shot me a quick look and forced a blush.

"Thanks Lily. She was pretty excited, so were dad and Frank," Luna said.

"So Madds, fill us in, who do you have a crush on?" Shannie said, suddenly changing the subject. Maddie blushed brightly and ducked her head. She mumbled something under her breath that none of us picked up.

"Can you repeat that?" Lily said with a smirk.

"I like Nev," Maddie said slightly louder. The girls squealed and Luna and I smiled at her. Nev had been in love with Susan Bones but she died during an attack at the Ministry while she was visiting her aunt. If he could move on, especially with someone as sweet as Maddie, we would all be happy.

"That's so cute. You two would be adorable together," Shannie said.

"What about you Miss. Shannon Jones? You seem to be not so subtly crushing on another Marauder," Maddie rebutted. Shan glared but smirked.

"I'm not the only one crushing on a Marauder hey Lils," she said and Lily blushed fire engine red. "We have similar tastes don't we Red?"

"I so do not like him," Lily said weakly. "He is a pathetic toe-rag, sorry Mione."

I waved it off and stood up. "You guys keep gossiping I'm gunna go grab a drink."

"You can't escape telling us what's going on between you and Sirius, Hermione Jane," Ali called out as I walked inside.

I shook my head and walked into the kitchen. I noticed the boys had packed up their things and mum was sitting at the table drinking some tea.

"Hey baby girl, get all your work done?" She asked me.

"Yep. Only had a few essays to write," I answered as I opened the fridge. I grabbed a bottle of orange juice and turned back to her.

"That's good baby. The boys are in the living room if you want to see them," mum said. I nodded and kissed her cheek before walking into the living room. The boys had the TV on and were watching a soccer game I believe. Remus saw me first and smiled.

"Hello Mione, having fun with the girls?" He asked. The boys all looked over their shoulders and shot me all grins. Sirius moved over and I vaulted myself over the couch to sit beside him.

"Only you could make that look graceful in a dress Mya-bear," Harry said with a shake of his head.

**- Sirius POV -**

"Harry, you just wish you were as awesome as me," Mya said with a grin before taking a sip of her drink.

"Yep. I spend all my time demanding an answer as to why you got the awesome genes and Jamie and I were left behind," Leo said dramatically.

"Hey! I got the awesome genes as well. You were the one who got left behind," Prongs said. Instead of a response, Harry leapt out of his seat and tackled Prongs.

"Did mum and dad take your stuff up to a room?" I heard Mya whisper to me as the boys wrestled in front of us. I shivered slightly as her breath rushed over my neck before looking down at her.

"They left it at the top of the stairs. They said I could pick out my own room," I answered.

"Let's go pick one then," Mya said. She jumped up and grabbed my hand we walked out of the room. We walked upstairs were I noticed my bags resting against the wall. I picked them up and Mya and I kept walking down the hall.

It took about ten minutes but we finally decided on the room beside Mya's. The room was quite large with dark burgundy walls, a large mahogany four poster bed, a mahogany study desk, a clothes dresser, an ensuite bathroom and a bay window.

"Ok, let's start unpacking," Mya said. We tipped what was in my bags out and after Mya had organised them, we started putting them away.

"I like this photo," I heard Mya say. I walked over to her and smiled at the photo she was holding of all of us last year after O.W.L.S. Mya was on my back, Remus and Harry and hoisted Shan up slightly, Nev had his arms around both Lil's shoulder and Maddie's and James was high fiving Ali. We had just finished our final exam and Mama P was there with a camera.

"That was a funny day. Remember when you pushed Prongs into the lake but he grabbed your arm. You, me, James and Rem all ended up soaking wet because you grabbed my sleeve and I grabbed Moony's," I said with a grin. Mya laughed gently and nodded.

"I wonder what 6th year is gunna bring us," Mya said with a far off look.

"It should be interesting. I'm looking forward to pranking the Slytherins again. I've thought up some good ones over the summer," I said. Mya looked over at me disapprovingly before shaking her head and smiling.

"No matter how many times I ask, you lot won't stop will you?" Mya said in a fake tired tone. I smirked and shook my head. Mya clicked her tongue and flicked my nose.

"You're dead," I said before grabbing her and tickling her. She squeaked and tried to get away but in her struggling, we ended up on the bed. She was lying under me as I tickled her without mercy.

"Apologise," I said as I tickled her ribs. She breathed out an apology and I stopped, allowing her to catch her breath. I looked down at her and got trapped into her deep brown eyes. She stopped breathing heavily and smiled softly up at me. I couldn't stop myself from moving a strand of hair from her face. Her eyes closed as my fingers brushed her cheek and I smiled at her gently.

"What?" She asked when she looked up at me.

"You're beautiful," I whispered. She blushed brightly and I laughed softly.

"I'm not," she said softly and her eyes left mine. I pushed her chin back up with my hand and looked at her firmly.

"You. Are. Gorgeous! Don't ever think otherwise Mya," I said strongly. Mya gazed into my eyes and I felt myself leaning down. I noticed her leaning up and I smiled softly. Just as our lips were about to touch, we heard footsteps coming up the hall.

"Mione! Siri! It's time to go to the Quidditch game!" Shan called out. Mya and I jumped off the bed and smoothed out our clothes. We quickly moved to opposite sides of the room and started putting things away again.

"Where are you - oh, hey guys. Come on. It's time to go," Shan said as she walked into the room. Mya and I followed her out and I frowned as Mya walked into her room.

"Did I interrupt something?" Shan asked as we walked.

"It doesn't matter now," I said. Shan looked apologetic as we walked down to the lounge room. Mya joined us a few minutes later holding a handbag. She smiled at me and the awkwardness was gone.

"Alright kids. Let's go!" Papa P said. We said goodbye to Mama P and walked over to the fireplace. Papa P went first and we all followed him to the Potter's private box at the Quidditch stadium.

"Ok guys, game starts in 30 minutes. Until then, feel free to go for a wander or just hang out here. A few of my colleagues will be here shortly so I am going to wait here," Papa P said.

"I wanna go buy some merchandise," James said with a grin.

"Here's some money kids. Go buy whatever you want," Papa P said as he handed James and Harry a sack of coins.

"You coming Mya?" I asked her as we started walking towards the door.

"Nah I'm cool. I've got a book to read so I'll be ok," she said with a smile. I felt Maddie grab my arm and we walked out of the room.

20 minutes later we got back to the room and noticed it full of Papa P's work friends.

"Who is that devilish hunk of man meat Mione is talking to?" Shan asked as we walked through to our seats. Us guys turned quickly and I growled as I noticed Mya sitting on the couch she was on before with her book resting beside her and her hand on a guy's arm as she laughed.

"He is totally into her whoever he is," Lily said. I growled again as the guy spoke to her and Mya's eyes were locked intently on his.

"When did you kids get back?" Papa P asked as he walked over to us.

"Just then. Wanted to be here in time for the game to start," Leo said.

"Good timing. The players are about to come onto the field," Papa P explained.

The crowd started cheering and we turned as the players made their way onto the field. Every so often I would turn and I noticed Mya and the unknown guy were still locked in a heated conversation.

I felt the jealousy rising as he pushed a strand of hair away from her face and it took all I had not to run over there and punch him in the face.


	4. Chapter 4

**- Mione POV -**

"What's a pretty lady like you doing sitting all alone?" I heard a voice ask me as I read my book. All the others had gone down to the merchandise store but I really wanted to read (no matter what time or reality I was in, I still didn't find Quidditch entertaining).

The boy standing over me was tall, maybe 6'2 with sandy blonde hair, slightly tanned skin and deep blue eyes. He was dressed in a pair of denim jeans and a simple white button down top.

"I was reading, I'm Hermione," I said. I moved over so he could sit down.

"I'm Caleb. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss. Hermione," he said as he kissed my hand.

For the next 20 minutes Caleb and I chatted like we were old friends. We worked out that we had a lot in common - we both liked to read, loved Defence and Transfiguration, hated Divination and loved animals. He was a student at Durmstrang (much like Viktor had been) and I found out he was the son of one of Dad's aurors. I vaguely noticed everyone else come back in but I couldn't stop talking to Caleb.

"Do you wanna move over to the window? The game is starting," Caleb commented. Caleb stood up and offered me his hand. I took it and we walked over to the front of the box and sat down.

"I've never been a big fan of Quidditch," I said as the Chasers passed the Quaffle around quickly. I turned slightly and noticed the boys, Shannie, Maddie and Dad entranced but Sirius kept shooting looks in my direction.

"I never would have guessed," Caleb said with a grin as he flicked my book. I laughed softly at him and turned back to the page I was reading.

"Your brothers seem pretty into the game," Caleb said after an hour had passed. I looked over at my friends and family and noticed Harry and James standing at the window yelling out plays.

"They're kind of obsessed," I said lightly.

The game lasted a few more hours before the Puddlemere seeker finally caught the Snitch.

"It was lovely to meet you Hermione. Perhaps we could stay in touch," Caleb said with a grin. I nodded and wrote down my address on a spare piece of parchment and handed it to him. He placed the parchment into his pocket and leant over and kissed my cheek gently.

"It was wonderful to meet you as well Caleb. Send me a letter soon," I said. I waved as he started to walk away but remembered something. "Are you coming to the party tomorrow night?"

"We sure are. It will be an honour if you would save me at least one dance," Caleb said to me.

"I would love to. See you tomorrow night," I said. Caleb and his father walked out of the box and soon it was just the girls, Marauders, dad and I.

"Did everyone have fun?" Dad asked as we grabbed our things. The boys were all discussing the game and I couldn't stop the squeal that emerged as Shannie and Lils grabbed my arms and pulled me towards them.

"Who was that Mione?" Luna asked me.

"His name was Caleb. He is the son of one of the aurors," I explained.

"He was so totally into you Mione," Lily said with a grin. I shook my head and blushed lightly.

"Alright girls, you go first. I'm pretty sure Sophie has made sure dinner would be ready for us," Dad said. We walked over to the fireplace and one by one we flooed home.

"Hey girls. Did you have fun?" Mum asked us as she walked into the living room. Shannie grabbed her hand and launched into a blow-by-blow explaination of the game. Lily and I had just moved out of the way when Sirius came crashing through the fireplace.

He stood up and when his eyes connected with mine, they held longing and sadness, I couldn't figure out why though. The rest of the boys and dad came through the fireplace and once everyone was soot free, we walked into the dining room to have dinner.

Once dinner was done, we decided to split up again. The girls and I walked up to my room while the boys stayed downstairs.

"Mione, did you get an owl and not tell us?" Maddie asked and when I turned to look at her, a beautiful black owl was sitting on my desk holding a letter.

"No," I grabbed the letter and handed it a treat. It nibbled my finger and hooted gently before flying away. "It's from Caleb."

_Dear Hermione,_

_Bit weird that I am sending this to you when we only saw each other an hour ago but hey, you make good conversation. :)_

_I was wondering, next week do you wanna go out sometime? We could maybe head into Hogsmeade for lunch or something. _

_You don't have to answer by mail, just tell me tomorrow night. _

_Can't wait to see you, I'll bet you look even more beautiful in your gown. Don't forget to save me that dance. _

_Love_

_Caleb_

"Well, what did he say?" Luna asked impatiently.

"Nothing. Just that he can't wait to see me tomorrow night," I answered.

The girls didn't really believe me but I just put the letter under my pillow.

"Are you guys staying over tonight?" I asked them. They nodded and I called out for Tibbles to fix up my room for the girls. Once the room was ready, we jumped into our beds and kept on talking.

"Mione, what are you gunna do if Gilderoy Lockhart asks you out this year?" Ali asked.

I pulled a face and said "punch him in the face or hex the living daylights out of him."

The girls looked at me in shock. "What?"

"Last year you would have died if he asked you out. What changed?" Shannie asked me. "Could it have something to do with a certain Marauder?"

"No. I just realised how much of a jerk he was," I answered quickly. I felt slightly disgusted in myself when I thought about how I may have acted.

"Good girl. I still can't believe people fawn over him the way they do," Lily said with a disgusted look on her face.

We heard a knock on the door and I called the person in. It turned out that all the Marauders were standing there smiling at us.

"Come in boys. We were just discussing Gilderoy Lockhart," Luna said as the boys walked into the room.

"Why would you be willingly talking about that horse's ass?" James asked.

"We just questioned Mione about what she would do if he asked her out this year," Maddie said. I noticed Sirius tense up as he walked over and sat beside me on the bed. I rolled onto my back and smiled up at him. The smile I got in reply was quite half hearted and I frowned. I rolled back onto my stomach and effectively ignored him.

_You ok Mione? _I heard Luna say through our mind link. I knew the boys heard as well because they both quickly shot us a look.

_Never better _I answered before pushing myself out of bed.

"Where are you going Mya-bear?" James asked as I walked towards the door.

"Walk," I answered simply before walking out of the room and down to the library.

I sat down at the furthest table back and pulled out a quill, ink and some parchment.

_Dear Caleb_

_Thank you for the letter. It was a bit surprising but not unwanted. You are also very good at conversation. :)_

_I would love to go to Hogsmeade next week. Do you want to meet at the Three Broomsticks at say 12 on Wednesday? _

_I can't wait to see you again tomorrow night and I will definitely save you a dance. Who knows, you may get lucky and have more than one dance with me ;)_

_Love _

_Mione_

"Tibbles," I called out once I had addressed the letter. I smiled as the little house elf appeared in front of me with a bright grin on her face.

"Yes Miss. Mione?" She asked.

"Can you give this to my owl to send to Caleb?" I asked as I handed her the letter.

"Of course Miss. Mione," Tibbles said. I waved before she popped away. A few minutes later I watched an owl fly off with a small white square attached to its leg.

Once it was gone, I simply sat back in the armchair, closed my eyes and listened to the fire crackling. I faintly heard the library door open and when I looked up, I noticed Remus standing over me with a gentle smile on his face.

"Evening Rem, have a seat," I said. I moved over in the large one seater and Remus squished his body down next to mine.

"Are you ok?" Remus asked me as his arm went around my shoulder.

"Yea I'm good. Just tired," I answered.

"You're lying. What's happened with you and Sirius? You guys were fine before the Quidditch game then things seemed tense," Remus commented with a knowing look.

"We almost kissed," I whispered. "Shannie came in and interrupted but we almost kissed. Then, once we got back from the Quidditch match he practically ignored me."

"Oh Mione. Knowing Sirius, he was probably jealous of how well you and that guy got on at the Quidditch game," Rem said.

"Why? It's not like he has a crush on me or anything," I said dismissively.

"Oh Mione," Rem said and he hugged me. I cuddled into his side more and soon found myself falling asleep.

**- Remus POV -**

I smiled softly as Mione started snoring. I knew the reasons why Sirius didn't just own up and ask her out and I respected him for that. However, I know both James and Harry. If he would sit down and actually discuss it with them, they would probably be cool with it.

"Sirius needs to wake up to himself or he is going to lose her," I said out loud as I smoothed down Mione's thick black hair.

"Maybe he needs to lose her for a while to realise how much she deserves him," a soft voice said from behind us and I jumped slightly. I turned and noticed Luna looking at us with a gentle smile. I hadn't even heard her come in.

I took the time to observe the small girl. She was undeniably beautiful. Her long blonde hair was down and loose, her crystal blue eyes were shining with love for her best friend. The light of the fire flickered off her tanned skin giving her a gorgeous glow. She would never fall for a guy like me. She was one of my best friend's sister and I was a werewolf.

"Maybe he does. I just don't want either of them to get hurt," I replied as Luna sat down on the seat across from us.

"Sometimes a little hurt is good. Remember, if you love something, let it go. If it comes back, it's yours," Luna said insightfully.

"You're probably right," I replied. Luna smiled at me and stood up. She kissed my head before walking out of the room. I watched her go with a small smile before I sat down further in the seat and closed my eyes.

I woke up the next morning disoriented. I looked around and noticed I was in the Potter's library. A weight on my chest drew my attention to the still sleeping Mione. We had moved slightly so that she was fully in my lap. Her head was pillowed against my chest and my head was resting on hers.

"Mione, wake up," I whispered. She groaned softly and opened her chocolate eyes slowly.

"Morning," she said. She stretched out over me and stood up. I took her hand and stood up as well.

"Let's head downstairs. I'm pretty sure breakfast would be ready by now," I said. Still holding hands, we walked downstairs to the dining room. Sure enough, everyone was already sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Morning you two. Where were you?" Mrs. Potter asked as Mione and I walked into the room.

"Fell asleep in the library mum," Mione answered for us. We sat down at the two free seats and piled our plates up with food. I noticed Sirius staring at Mione for the whole time we ate.

"Ok kids, stay out of the ballroom. The elves are in there at the moment setting everything up for tonight," Mrs. Potter said with smile.

Once we finished breakfast, we decided to split up again. The girls headed up to Mione's room, presumably to shower. Us guys headed out the back to the broom shed.

"What's going on with you and Mione?" Sirius rounded on me as we grabbed some brooms.

"Nothing. We were talking in the library and we fell asleep," I said dismissively.

"Why don't I believe that?" Sirius said harshly.

"Look Pads, I know how you feel about Mione and I would never go behind your back like that. But Sirius, you've got to either man up or forget about it. Mione won't be around forever," I said to him.

"I can't! I can't do that to Prongs and Leo," Sirius said. "What if we break up? I will lose my friends and I don't want that to happen."

"Somehow I doubt that you two would ever break up if you hooked up. I also know that if you explained to Harry and James how much you liked her, they would be supportive," I said.

"Do you think?" Sirius asked and I got a glimpse of the Sirius who was starved for attention and love. The Sirius who was vulnerable.

"I do. You may want to hurry. I think someone else has their eye on her," I said before grabbing a broom and walking outside with the boys.

**- Sirius POV -**

The time for the ball was soon upon us and James, Harry, Papa P and I were waiting at the bottom of the stairs for the girls. The party was in full swing but we were waiting on the arrival of Mama P, Mya, Shannie (Prongs had asked her) and Luna. The idea was that the Potters always had the first dance. I was told by Mama P that I was included in that considering I was now living with them. I asked Mya for the privilege and she agreed with a smile.

"Presenting, Lady Sophie Potter, Miss. Shannon Jones, Miss. Luna Longbottom and finally Lady Hermione Potter," Tibbles called out. The girls walked down the stairs following Mama P. I'm sure the other girls looked gorgeous but all I could see was Mya. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun with braids on either side of her head. She had very little makeup on and she had simple diamond earrings hanging from her ears. She had a gorgeous diamond choker around her neck which just accented the length of it. She looked fantastic in her gown and I'm pretty sure I was drooling.

"You look beautiful," I whispered as I took her hand. She blushed and kissed my cheek before we walked onto the dance floor.

Papa P cued the music and a simple waltz started. I pulled Mya to me and started dancing with her.

"I feel like a goldfish in a bowl," she whispered to me as we danced around the floor.

"It will get better once other people start dancing," I replied. Mya nodded and I smiled as her head rested on my shoulder. Soon enough, other people began to dance and the tension was lifted. The song soon ended and everyone applauded.

"I'm gunna go get a drink," I said to Mya. She nodded at me and kissed my cheek again before walking off into the crowd.

"Hey mate, Maddie," I said to Neville who was sitting beside Maddie chatting.

"Hey Siri, well Nev, I'm gunna go dance with the girls," Maddie said. She smiled at us and walked away.

"How was your dance with Mione?" Nev said with a knowing smile.

"It was great. I just came over for a drink before seeing if she wanted to dance again," I answered. A server walked past with some punch and I took a glass.

"You may have missed your chance for that dance," Nev said. I followed his gaze and glared. That guy from the Quidditch match was talking with Mya. The pair laughed before he took her hand and led her out to the dance floor. I growled as he dared to place his hand on _my _Mya's waist.

"Dude, just ask her out. Harry and James would most likely be cool with it," Nev said before he clapped me on the shoulder and walked over to his brother.

I glared as Mya and the guy danced past me before walking over to where James, Harry and Remus were standing. I noticed James glaring at the guy who was dancing with Mya while Harry and Remus chatted, almost indifferent.

"His hand is to low on her back," James hissed. Rem, Harry I looked over and indeed, his hand was far down, resting just where her dress ended.

"Jamie, I'm sure he doesn't mean it," Harry said calmly.

"Harry, that's our little sister! He shouldn't have his hand that far down her back," Prongs protested loudly. A few people turned to look at us but turned away almost as quickly.

"Guys, the dance is over," Rem said. Sure enough, the people on the dance floor started clapping as the band finished. The guy kissed Mya's hand and she blushed before nodding at something he said and walking towards us.

"Hey guys, having fun?" Mya asked as she stood with us.

"Sure are Mione. You look absolutely amazing," Rem said as he leant over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Well thank you Remi. You look very handsome yourself," Mya replied. "In fact, you all look amazingly handsome. Any girls I should be worried about beating me down for talking to you?"

"You're the only woman for me Mione," Rem said with a grin. Mione laughed and shook her head.

"Jamie, dance with me," Mya said. Prongs nodded and took his sister's hand. The pair walked off to the middle of the floor. I smiled softly at the way her dress swished around her ankles and clung to her figure perfectly. Once James and Mione had finished their dance, I laughed as Dumbledore walked over to Mione. The pair started talking before they began to dance.

**- Mione POV -**

"What was Dumbledore asking you about?" Harry asked as we danced."Earth to Mione? You ok?"

Harry and I were dancing our fifth dance of the night. I had so far danced with Sirius a few times, James and Remus, Caleb about six times and Dumbledore along with some of Dad's friends sons and I was getting tired. We had all already eaten (the house elves had made an amazing dinner) and the dance floor was once again full.

"Huh? Yeah I'm ok," I answered not very convincingly. My mind kept drifting back to my conversation with Remus. "Harry, what would you say if I wanted to pursue a relationship with someone?"

"I would be ok with it I guess. I mean, we can never go back to our reality so I guess we are stuck here, we may as well enjoy it," Harry whispered as other couples danced past us.

"Sounds to me like you were thinking the same thing Mr. Potter," I said with a knowing grin. Harry blushed and looked over my head. I followed his gaze and noticed him staring at Shannie who was laughing at something Lily said. "Very nice choice brother dear."

"Shut up. So, who would you want to pursue a relationship with?" Harry asked me. I mumbled the name under my breath but I knew Harry's keen ears would pick it up. "I knew it. You have liked him forever."

"Harry, I can't tell him that though. What if it's not reciprocated?" I said. Harry shook his head and kissed mine. He was about to say something else when a loud explosion was heard outside. I clutched Harry's shoulders as the explosion rocked the room. Nev and Luna made their way over to us and Luna grabbed my hand.

"How pleasant. It's such a shame that we weren't invited," a voice hissed and we knew immediately who it was. The ballroom doors slammed open and Voldemort walked in followed by a few death eaters. The crowd parted as they walked in and everyone's hand shot for their wand. Voldemort came to a stop in the middle of the dance floor and looked around the room. His evil eyes widened when he saw us and he smiled.

"Just the girl I was looking for," he hissed in glee as he looked at me. I instinctively moved closer to Harry who in turn, moved in front of me with Neville beside him. "Move aside boys!"

Harry and Neville went flying as Voldemort flicked his hand. Luna and I gasped and I watched as Shannie and Maddie moved to help them stand.

"Come to me girl or your blonde friend is next," Voldemort said. I nodded at Luna and walked forward. Once I was close enough, I noticed one of the death eaters wave their wand. A sheen passed around us and I realised the death eaters had put up a shield.

"Do you know why I wanted to see you my dear?" He asked as he walked over to me. I flinched as he lifted my chin and jerked my head away from him. He laughed softly and pulled me to him. I suppressed a shiver as he smelt my hair. When I looked up into his eyes he was looking at me with a sort of affection.

"Should I?" I hissed out. I now noticed mum and dad standing with the Marauders and the girls. The boys and dad looked ropeable and the girls and mum were shaking.

"Let her go!" Dad demanded before hitting the shield.

"Ease up Lord Potter. I just want to have a little chat with the Princess here," Voldemort hissed as his hand moved down my back. I closed my eyes as his hand rested on my backside and was stunned when he pulled his hand away like he had been burnt. He raised his hand and slapped me hard, sending me flying.

"Mya!" I heard Sirius yell as I pushed myself up to my knees. Tom walked over to me and lifted me up harshly. He wiped the trickle of blood from my mouth and glared.

"I didn't want to hurt your pretty face but that action gave me no choice," he said.

"I didn't do anything," I replied before spitting out some blood. He laughed again before dragging me to the centre of the floor. He walked around me, seemingly inspecting me. I suppressed more shudders as his hand passed over my body.

_Mione, try and reign in the wandless. He can't know about it, _I heard Harry say to me. I discretely nodded as Voldemort kept walking around me.

"Now my dear, I just wanted to see the young girl who could fend off one of my stronger death eaters," Voldemort said with a smirk. The death eater in question must have been with him because one of them flinched.

"Maybe he isn't one of your best if a 16 year old could beat him," I commented offhandedly. The death eater in question pulled out his wand and aimed it at me. Before any of us realised what had happened, Voldemort had his wand out and the death eater was on the ground writhing in pain. I flinched when I realised the curse was the Cruciatus curse.

"Do not harm her, she just speaks the truth," Voldemort hissed. He let the spell off before turning back to me.

"What the hell?" I said and I smirked as I heard Harry snort.

"My dear, foul words should never cross a lady's lips," Voldemort said as he bought his hand up and pressed his fingers to my lips. I jerked away violently and wiped my mouth before spitting at his feet. Before I knew what was happening, I was hit by a spell. White hot knives pierced my skin and I hit the ground. I heard my mum and the girls screaming and I noticed the boys bashing at the shield. I kept my mouth

"ENOUGH!" I heard Voldemort scream before the spell was lifted.

"Master! She was insolent!" A female voice that was quite familiar said.

"I don't care. You do not hurt her," he hissed. I felt the pain from my wounds receding and when I looked down at my body. The rips in my dress were disappearing. Voldemort knelt down beside me and cupped my cheek.

"Soon my pet," he whispered before he stood up and apparated away with a crack. I slumped back and felt arms lift me up.

"Mione sweetie? Can you hear me?" I heard dad say. I wanted to say something but I felt my eyes roll back in my head.

_What the hell is going on here Harry? _Was the last thing I said before I passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

**- Mione POV -**

Ever since the ball, the boys had been over the top protective of me. It took all I had in me not to hex them into the next century.

"Mum!" I screamed as I walked into her private parlour.

"Yes Princess," she said.

"You have to help me! I am supposed to be meeting Caleb in 10 minutes but the boys and dad won't leave me alone," I cried as I slumped down on the lounge beside her.

"I have an idea. Quick, floo to wherever you need to go before the boys get up here. I will send them looking for you around the house and grounds and you can have some peace," mum said.

"Thanks mum. Love you," I said. She accioed my bag and I quickly threw the floo powder in and called out my destination.

"Hey you," I heard Caleb say as I walked out of the upstairs area of The Three Broomsticks (where the floo fireplaces were).

"Hey, I never thought I was going to make it. My father, brothers and their friends have been super paranoid since last week," I said as we sat down at a table. We ordered some lunch and drinks and started talking.

"I bet. I will admit, everyone was terrified," Caleb said. He took my hand and I smiled softly.

"It was definitely weird. Can we talk about something else please?" I pleaded. Rosmerta put our drinks in front of us and smiled at me. She kissed my head before walking back to the bar.

"Ros and I are close," I explained at Caleb's confused look.

"Ok, new topic. Are you excited to go back to school?" Caleb asked.

We launched into easy conversation after that all the way through lunch. Caleb paid for lunch and even stole my wallet off me when I tried to lay some money down. As we walked outside onto the street, I felt Caleb grab my hand. I smiled again and leant into him.

We went into most of the stores and Caleb insisted on paying for most of my things. We were walking down towards the Shrieking Shack a few hours later when I noticed a pet store.

"We have to go in there!" I cried before pulling a laughing Caleb after me. Once we were inside, I walked around the shop playing with the kittens and petting the owls when I heard a small bark. I looked down at the pen beside me and noticed a small white ball of fur with bright purple eyes jumping up at me.

"That's a baby arctic fox ma'am but I would advise against touching it. It has bitten nearly everyone that has tried," the saleswitch said to me. I ignored her and bent down slowly. I put my hand into the pen and let the fox sniff at my hand. It licked my fingers and nuzzled against my hand. I picked it up and cuddled it into my chest. It started purring in my arms as I rubbed its back.

"How much?" I asked.

"Uh, 17 galleons," the stunned saleswitch said. I grabbed some money from my newly returned wallet and handed it to the woman. I also grabbed a food bowl, a water bowl, a leash, some food and a fancy collar.

"We just need a name to go on the tag and all will be settled," the saleswitch said.

"What do I call you?" I asked as I lifted the tiny animal up to eye level. I was stunned when I heard a small voice answer back.

_I would like to be called Eira (pronounced Ay-ra). It means snow in Welsh. If you don't mind Mya._

_Of course not. How do you know my name?_

_I am your familiar. I know everything about you._

"Do you have a name for her Mione?" Caleb asked. I tore my eyes from Eira's and smiled.

"Yes. Her name is Eira. Spelt E-I-R-A," I said to the saleswitch. She nodded and I watched as it engraved on a small star tag. She attached the star to the purple sparkly collar I bought and I took it off her and placed it around Eira's neck. She then painted Eira's name onto both the food and water bowls.

"Beautiful," I whispered to her. She barked happily and licked my nose.

"That's a beautiful name for her Mione," Caleb said as he grabbed my bag of things. I noticed Eira look at him and sniff haughtily before closing her eyes and snuggling into my chest.

"I should probably be getting home. How did you get here anyway?" I asked Caleb.

"I apparated. I'm 17. How did you get here?" Caleb asked.

"I flooed but I probably shouldn't do that with Eira. I'll just catch the Knight Bus," I explained.

"No way. Hold on tight to both me and Eira," he said. He pulled me tightly to him and I felt the familiar squeeze of apparation. We appeared outside the wards to the house and I smiled as Eira squealed in protest.

"Thanks for a wonderful afternoon Caleb," I said as he handed me my shopping. He kissed my cheek and quickly petted Eira who growled softly at him. He waved before apparating away.

_What's wrong Eira?_

_He isn't right for you Mya._

_Oh Eira, you are going to be a character. We are just friends._

Eira yipped happily and licked my cheek. I juggled my stuff before Eira stood up and pounced so she was lying over my left shoulder. I nuzzled her head and put my bags into both hands before walking towards my house. I opened the front door carefully and walked straight up to my room. I dropped my bags down and pulled out the food and water bowls for Eira. I walked into my bathroom and grabbed a towel as well as filling up the water bowl. I put the towel down followed by the two bowls. I filled the food bowl up and smiled at Eira.

"Shall we go meet the rest of my family?" I asked her.

_Oh yes please! I am so excited._

I laughed at Eira and we walked downstairs.

_They're all in the kitchen. The one named Sirius is angry._

I pushed open the kitchen door and smiled at everyone.

"Mione! Where have you- ah Mione, there's something on your shoulder," Remi said. I lifted my hand and patted Eira as she huffed at him.

_I'm not a thing!_

"You offended her Remi. Apologise," I ordered. I heard Eira giggling in my head and I held back giggles of my own.

"I'm sorry?" Remi said. Eira nodded at me and nibbled my ear.

"So who is this Mya?" Sirius asked as he walked over to me. He patted Eira's head gently and she growled in pleasure.

"This is Eira. I bought her in Hogsmeade today. She's my familiar," I explained.

"She's beautiful," Sirius said.

_I like him Mya. _

"Eira said she likes you," I said to Sirius who smiled.

"Glad to know I passed inspection. Now, onto pressing matters, where the hell have you been?" Sirius asked. I flinched slightly at the tone of his voice and while his eyes turned apologetic, Eira nipped his fingers and growled warningly (as warningly as a baby fox could). "Sorry Eira, sorry Mya. You just had us worried."

"I was in Hogsmeade. Ros was looking out for me as was Caleb and mum knew where I was," I explained. Dad smiled gently at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Caleb? As in Dante's son?" He asked. Eira and I nodded and dad smiled again.

"Did you have fun?" Mum asked.

"Yea. Caleb bought me lunch and paid for most of my shopping," I said and both Eira and Sirius huffed.

_What's wrong Eira?_

_I don't like Caleb, I thought we discussed this._

_We did and I explained that he is my friend but why don't you like him?_

_He isn't the right one for you._

I patted Eira's head and shook my own.

"Come on Eira, I'm going to go to the library. Just wanted to say I was home," I said. I smiled at everyone before walking upstairs.

I grabbed one of my favourite books and curled myself into a chair. Eira slipped down onto my lap and yawned.

_Mya, do you like Sirius?_

_Of course I do Eira. He is one of my best friends._

_That's not what I mean. Do you like him not as a friend but as someone would a lover?_

_I don't know Eira. I think it's possible but I don't know._

"Are you ok Mya? You seem to be concentrating hard on a book I know you have read before," Sirius' voice came from behind me as his hands rested on my neck and began massaging away the tension.

"Yea I'm good. Just having an intense internal argument with Eira," I answered before moaning as his fingers kneaded the muscles in my neck. "You're good at that."

"You tell me that all the time," Sirius said with a grin.

"So what have you been up to today?" I asked him as I dropped my head back against the lounge while he rubbed my temples.

"Just cruising around here searching for you," he said nonchalantly.

"I bet that was fun," I said.

"Loads. I was worried Mya," Sirius said before he sat on the arm of the couch. He moved a stray lock of hair from my face and smiled. "After what happened the other night, I was scared. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't Sirius. I can take good care of myself," I said to him. He pressed a kiss to my head and hugged me to his chest. Eira let out a happy noise and I laughed.

"Wanna join me for a bit?" I asked him. He nodded and instead of going to the lounge beside me, he lifted me up and placed me in his lap. I cuddled into his chest and we both read my book.

**- ****Two ****Week****s**** Later -**

"OMG! Mione how are you?" Lily yelled as she hugged me tightly.

"Lils, we saw each other three times last week and I haven't changed since we spoke yesterday," I said to her with a grin.

"Shut up! Hello Eira," Lily said. Eira lightly nipped Lily's finger as a sign of affection.

"Ah my little Lily flower. You look beautiful today," Jamie said from behind us. I turned and noticed that Remus and Nev had joined Harry, Sirius and Jamie.

Lily huffed and grabbed my hand before pulling me away from the boys and over to the girls.

"So Mione, how is Caleb?" Ali asked with a sly grin. It was no secret that I had gone out with Caleb a second time and while the boys protested greatly, the girls found it hilarious.

"He is fine. He says hello to everyone," I answered quickly. Eira huffed yet again and I rolled my eyes.

_Being petulant will get you nowhere Eira._

_Mya! _

_Eira!_

Eira glared at me before licking my cheek.

"Is she ok?" Maddie asked as she patted Eira's head gently.

"Yea. She is just being a petulant child," I answered with a smile as Eira nipped my shoulder.

"Come on guys. Let's get a compartment," Luna said. She grabbed my hand and we walked onto the train. We found a compartment and placed our bags down. A few minutes later the train began to move and we headed off to Hogwarts.

"So, are you excited about your fifth year Luna?" Lily asked.

"Yea I guess. Not looking forward to exams," Luna said even though I knew why she wasn't looking forward to it - she had already finished 5th year.

"You'll do great baby," Ali said.

"Thanks. Lily, don't we have a prefect meeting soon?" Luna asked.

"Oh you're right. We should head up there. Come on," Lily said. She grabbed Luna's hand and the pair walked out of the compartment.

Eira slid down into my lap and snuggled against my stomach. Maddie and Shannie pulled out a Wizarding Chess set and began playing whilst Ali and I grabbed a book each.

An hour into the train ride the door to the compartment opened and the boys (minus Remus) were standing there grinning.

"Come in guys," Shannie said. I smiled as Harry sat beside Shannie, Neville sat beside Maddie, James sat beside Ali and Sirius sat beside me. He patted Eira gently who growled happily in her sleep and kissed my head.

"Does anyone know what time the girls and Rem will be back?" Shannie asked not taking her eyes from her game.

"Probably another half an hour. They will be back soon," I answered. I think Shannie nodded but I wasn't watching.

"I love it how you girls have conversations without looking at one another," Harry said sarcastically. Us four girls stuck our tongues out at him without looking away from what we were doing.

Just like I had said, half an hour later the girls and Remus walked into the compartment.

"Well this is cosy," I said as Lily squeezed in beside me. Remus chose to sit on the floor while Luna just dropped herself into Neville's lap. The compartment door slid open again and the boys all growled. The girls and I looked up and we noticed Malfoy, Narcissa, Snape and a boy who looked remarkably like Sirius (I presumed it was Regulus).

"What do you snakes want?" James hissed out.

"Just wanted to visit our favourite group of Gryffindors," Lucius said sarcastically.

"Piss off Malfoy!" Shannie said with a hard glare at them. Malfoy scoffed and turned to walk away. The others followed but I noticed Regulus look back almost desperately.

"I'll be back, I've gotta go to the bathroom," I said. I shifted the still sleeping Eira into Sirius' lap and walked out of the compartment.

"Regulus!" I called out. The boy in question turned sharply and looked around. "I'm not setting you up for anything. I promise."

"What do you want?" He asked. I pushed him back until we were near the luggage compartment.

"I wanted to talk to you. Are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Why would I talk to you Potter?" He hissed out but his eyes told a different story.

"He's ok you know," I said knowingly. Regulus' tough demeanour crumbled and he sat down heavily on the ground. I sat beside him and rested my hand on his shoulder.

"I miss him. I tried to get mum to stop but she said he deserved it," Regulus said. I rubbed his neck gently and I watched as tears came to his eyes. "I didn't want him to go. I don't like not having my brother around."

"You're very brave," I said to him.

"No I'm not. When I was being sorted, the hat wanted to put me in Gryffindor but I saw how my family treated Sirius so I begged it to put me in Slytherin. I really regret that now," he said.

"Why don't you ask Dumbledore for a re-sort?" I asked.

"I can't. I need a witness with me in order to be re-sorted. None of the Slytherins will do it because they hate Gryffindors and my cousins don't want me to leave Slytherin. The Slytherins and mum have also been pressuring me to join this guy Voldemort. I don't want to," Regulus said desperately as the tears rushed down his cheeks.

"You do have a witness," I said. When he looked up in confusion I pointed at myself. "Me. After how honest you have been with me and with your emotions, you definitely aren't a Slytherin."

"What about my mum? She will call me a traitor and kick me out. I don't have the support system Sirius has," Regulus said.

"Yes you do. Again, you have me. I will talk to my parents. We have plenty of room so I'm sure they would let you stay," I said. Regulus sniffled and I pulled him into a hug. He sobbed into my chest and I smoothed down his hair. I felt something drop onto my lap and I noticed Eira looking up at me with worried eyes.

_You are good at picking up strays Mya._

"Who is this?" Regulus asked. He patted Eira's head gently and she licked his hand comfortingly.

"Eira. She is my familiar," I answered. Regulus smiled and patted her again then placed his head on my shoulder. "Come on. Let's go talk to whichever teacher is on here and see if we can't head up to Hogwarts early."

Regulus and I stood up and Eira jumped up onto my shoulder.

_Is what you are doing advisable?_

_Yes Eira. What I am doing will save a life from Voldemort._

_You are very brave Mya_

_Thank you Eira_

"Eira, go back to Sirius please," I said. Eira nodded and after nibbling my ear, jumped down and walked off.

Regulus and I walked up the train until we reached the staff compartment.

"Professor McGonagall. I didn't know you were the teacher on duty today," I commented once the door opened. She invited Reg and I in and we sat down.

"It is a pleasure to see you Miss. Potter. What can I do for you two? There hasn't been a fight has there?" She asked.

"No ma'am. I was just wondering if it was possible to get to Hogwarts early. Regulus would like to be re-sorted in private," I explained.

"Miss. Potter, will you be acting as his witness?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes ma'am," I said. Regulus was shaking slightly and I grabbed his hand.

"Ok then. This is a portkey straight to Dumbledore's office. Explain the situation to him and all will be settled," McGonagall said. She handed us a piece of parchment and once Reg and I both had hold of it, she said a word and we were pulled away.

We landed with a thump on the floor of Dumbledore's office. The man himself was standing over us smiling.

"Mr. Black, Miss. Potter, how can I be of service to you both?" He asked. Regulus helped me to my feet and we turned to the headmaster.

"Regulus here would like to be re-sorted sir and I will be acting as his witness," I said professionally.

"It has been many years since someone want to be re-sorted. No matter, have a seat Mr. Black," Dumbledore said. Reg sat down on a chair and waited while the Sorting Hat was placed on his head.

It took at least 5 minutes before the slit on the hat opened and cried "Regulus Black will be re-sorted into GRYFFINDOR!"

I clapped as the hat was removed and Reg stood up. I hugged him tightly and kiss his head.

"Professor, is there any way to ensure Regulus' safety from the Slytherins?" I asked him.

"There is. I understand how hard this was for you so I will perform a spell that will keep any Slytherins that intend to cause you harm at least 15 feet from you and will also stop any harming spells being cast against you while a student at Hogwarts. I will not be able to stop the hateful words that may come your way however," he explained.

"That is ok sir. I can help with that," I said. Dumbledore waved his wand and a golden glow passed over Regulus.

"Both of your things have been sent up to Gryffindor tower. Miss. Potter will you please escort our new Gryffindor to his new home please," Dumbledore said. I nodded and as we were about to leave, Dumbledore spoke again. "I also believe Gryffindor will be awarded 50 points for the help you have given Miss. Potter and a further 20 will be awarded to you Mr. Black for your bravery. The password for the tower is Diddlywinks."

Regulus and I walked out of the room and I led him up to the tower.

"Welcome to Gryffindor Tower. This is the Fat Lady. If you couldn't tell, she guards our portrait. Diddlywinks," I said. The Fat Lady swung open and I led Regulus in.

"Wow!" He said in awe. I took in a deep breath as I took in the sight of the common room. It was still the same large room that provided comfort and warmth. "This place is so warm. In Slytherin, we have to rug up like crazy."

"It's a pretty awesome place to live," I said. "You're a fifth year right?"

"I surely am. Where do I go?" Reg asked.

"Follow me. These are the girls' stairs to your right. Guys can't go up them because they turn into a slide when a guy steps foot on them. These are the boys' stairs here to the left," I explained. Regulus followed me up the stairs until we came to the door that said fifth year.

"Here is your dorm."

We walked inside and I noticed Regulus' trunk on the bed beside the window.

"I would suggest getting changed into your new robes. I've got to do the same then I'll meet you down in the common room," I said. I kissed Regulus' head and walked out of the boys' dorm and up to my own. I screamed slightly when I saw Eira sitting on my bed.

_Eira! How did you get here?_

_You scared me. I did as you said but then you didn't come back and I was starting to get worried. When I felt around for you I realised you weren't on the train so I came here._

_So you can find me wherever I go?_

_Pretty much. If you give me an order not to I can't but I can otherwise._

"Ok then. I'm gunna get changed," I said. I threw my uniform on and slung my robes over my arm. Eira jumped into my arms then onto my shoulder before I walked downstairs. Reg was sitting in front of the fire but jumped to his feet when I walked down.

"Am I allowed to be scared Hermione?" He asked as we left the common room.

"First off, call me Mione and yes. You are allowed to be scared," I explained. "It is quite natural."

We walked down to the Great Hall which was empty except for the teachers and took a seat at the Gryffindor table. Professor Dumbledore smiled at us and nodded before taking his seat.

"I'll be here for you no matter what," I said to Regulus. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. He squeezed back and smiled.

"You know, Sirius used to talk about you all the time. He'd never shut up about you," Reg commented as we waited for the rest of the school.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. He patted Eira's head as she jumped down onto the table in between us.

"He used to talk about how caring you were and how gorgeous you were. In most of his and mum's fights, he defended you with all he was worth, even if it caused more beating," Regulus explained.

"He's just being a great friend," I said even though I wasn't convinced with my words.

Before Reg could comment, voices and footsteps became loud as students piled into the hall. Most were looking at Reg and I shocked while they took their seats. Murmurs and ripples went through the students and I knew the news was heading out among the student body.

"Don't worry about them. You've got me and Sirius," I said softly.

"Sirius is probably angry at me," Reg whispered.

"Honey, he went back to your house that night to keep you safe. He loves you," I whispered back as the Gryffindor table began to fill up.

"Mya-bear! What the hell is going on?" James' voice boomed as my friends

walked in.

_Mione? Is that Regulus? _Harry asked through the link.

_Yep. _I proceeded to project the whole story to Luna, Nev and Harry. By the end, they all nodded and sat down.

"Hey, I'm Harry," Harry said. Regulus look confused but shook his hand. "I thought it best to start off on a new leaf."

Regulus and I both laughed before Sirius cleared his throat.

"Mya what is going on? First you disappear, then Eira disappears and then we find you sitting at the Gryffindor table with my brother who happens to be in Slytherin," Sirius said.

"Siri honey, Regulus is a Gryffindor now," I said before pointing at his uniform. Sirius looked down and before we knew what was happening, Sirius wrapped Regulus in a hug and was smiling widely.

"I am so proud of you Reg!" Sirius cried as he hugged his brother.

"Pads, don't kill the kid," Remus said. When Sirius let go, Remus shook hands with him while the girls waved. James nodded before sitting down across from me and ignoring him.

"Is James mad at me?" Reg asked as everyone took their seats. Sirius smiled at me and hugged me gently before turning to James.

"Don't worry about it honey. I'll deal with it," I said to him. He smiled at me before engaging Remus in a conversation on books.

_Mione, I think we need to tell Dumbledore about our situation. _I heard Luna say. I looked up at her sharply and so did Harry and Neville.

_Why? _I asked back as I stared at her intently.

_He could help us learn more about ourselves. He could even help us defeat Voldemort, _

Before I could reply, the hall doors swung open and McGonagall walked in followed by a long line of first years.

"Here we go!" Sirius said with a large grin and as I looked around the hall, one word went through the minds of myself, Harry, Luna and Neville.

_Home. _


	6. Chapter 6

**- Harry POV -**

The first few weeks of school passed quickly with Mione, Nev, Luna and I moving up to the top of our classes, especially in DADA. We had already done the work before and because we fought in a war, our senses were heightened.

The girls, Remus, Nev and I were sitting at lunch one day when Mione walked in with Regulus. This wasn't an unusual occurrence as Reg and Mione had formed quite the bond since he had transferred to Gryffindor but what was unusual was the blood slowly dripping down Mione's chin.

"Mione, are you ok?" Remus asked as Mione and Reg sat down.

"I'm fine," Mione whispered before wiping her mouth and grabbing some juice.

"That's a load of shit. What happened?" I asked as I lifted her chin up. Her nose was slightly bruised and her lip was starting to swell. I put my hand to her ribs and she flinched away.

"You've been in a fight," I said and she nodded.

"I told her to go to Madam Pomfrey but she refused," Regulus commented.

"Come on Mione. You need to get this fixed. We'll see you guys in class," I said. I grabbed Mione's hand and we walked out of the hall and down to the Hospital Wing.

"Harry, Hermione, how can I help you?" Madam Pomfrey said.

"Mione was in a fight, can you fix her please," I said. Madam Pomfrey clicked her tongue but waved her wand around Mione a few times. After a few moments she frowned before waving her wand over me as well. She handed Mione some potions to drink before addressing us.

"You two just wait here and I'll be back in a few minutes," she said. She walked into her office and we watched as she stepped into the fireplace.

"Harry, I think our cover has been blown," Mione whispered to me.

_Nev, Luna, get to the hospital wing. Now!_

Five minutes later, Nev and Luna had busted through the Hospital Wing doors and raced over to us.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked.

"Our cover may have been blown," I whispered as Madam Pomfrey appeared back in her office followed by Professor Dumbledore.

"Oh, Neville, Luna, I didn't expect to see you here. Professor Dumbledore has something he needs to talk to the Potters about," Madam Pomfrey said.

"We know. That is why we are here," Nev said.

"Poppy, could you give me a minute alone with the kids please," Dumbledore ordered. Madam Pomfrey walked away and Dumbledore pulled the curtain around us and cast a silencing charm.

"Do you want to tell me how your DNA has changed minutely since the last school year?" Dumbledore said firmly and suspiciously.

"Can we talk about this in your office sir? We can't risk being overheard," Mione said. Dumbledore nodded and we all stood up and followed our headmaster up to his office.

"Now, can you answer my question?" Dumbledore said as he sat down in his chair.

_I'll explain _Mione said. We all nodded and Mione launched into the entire story. By the end of it, Dumbledore was looking at us with an unidentifiable look in his eyes.

"That is incredible. So, Minerva and I sent you back here to save us from Voldemort," Dumbledore said.

"Yes sir. Our DNA signatures may be slightly different because aspects of our old bodies may have been transferred into these bodies," I said. Mione nodded at me in agreement.

"Well, I think that it is time to start researching these horcruxes," Dumbledore said.

"Sir, we know where they all are. It is just a matter of finding them," I said.

"Of course but you must understand, it will be quite hard to justify why four of my students disappear at random intervals for long periods of time," Dumbledore explained.

"We have actually decided that unless Voldemort becomes super powerful in the next few months, we won't be hunting the Horcruxes until Luna has completed her O.W.L.S," Nev explained.

"That's very wise. I will support the four of you in any way that I can. Now, I believe that I have kept you long enough. Here are passes to keep you out of trouble with your teachers," Dumbledore said before waving his hand over some parchment.

"Thank you sir," Mione said. We walked out of his office and after dropping Luna off at Charms, we walked towards Transfiguration.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom, Miss. Potter, do you realise just how late you are?" McGonagal said as we walked in. Every head turned to us as we walked in. While we walked over to the Marauders, Mione walked over to McGonagal and handed her the note from Dumbledore. She read over it quickly and nodded. "Take your seat Miss. Potter."

Mione sat down beside Lily and I noticed her clutch her still tender ribs.

**- Mione POV -**

"Are you ok Mione?" Lily asked me as I worked on the transfiguration spell.

"Yea Lils, my ribs are a bit tender," I said.

"Regulus told us that you stood up to the Slytherins for him. That was both brave and stupid," Shannie stated.

I waved my wand again, said the incantation and my mouse turned into a teacup.

"Well done Miss. Potter. Can you turn it back?" McGonagal asked. I said the reversal spell and soon my white teacup was once again my white mouse. "Congratulations. 25 points to Gryffindor for being the first to properly complete the spell."

I put my wand down and rested back against my chair.

"Which one hit you? I'm sure the boys wouldn't mind helping out there," Maddie asked as she waved her wand.

"I don't know. I wasn't paying attention. Professor, can I please head up to the common room? My ribs are killing me," I said. McGonagal looked me over with a worried look before nodding. I grabbed my things and walked swiftly out of the room.

When I got up to our common room, I went straight up to the girls' dorm and lay down on my bed. I closed the curtains and cast a spell that would keep people out.

I put my head down on my pillow and felt Eira snuggle into my chest. I patted her fur and felt tears come to my eyes. Before I could hold them back, I began sobbing violently. Eira whimpered and licked my cheeks to clean up the tears.

I felt her weight drop off my chest and I turned on my side to keep sobbing.

**- Sirius POV -**

"I hope Mione will be ok," Ali commented softly as we walked into our Charms classroom.

"She's a tough one Ali," Stripes said as he rubbed her shoulder. She smiled at him as we took our seats and waited for Flitwick. The man himself had just started the lesson when Eira came running in.

She jumped up onto my lap and started pulling at my robes. She was whimpering desperately as she tugged.

"Mr. Black, what is this?" Flitwick asked.

"This is Eira. She's acting weird," I said. She jumped up and scratched at my arms before pulling my robes again.

"Sirius, could something be wrong with Mione?" Maddie asked. Eira let out a desperate noise and nodded. I jumped up and followed the small animal.

"Sorry sir!" I yelled out over my shoulder as I ran. We ended up at Gryffindor Tower and I practically screamed the password as Eira and I ran in. I knew I wouldn't make it up the stairs in human form so once I checked that no one was around, I transformed into my animagus form and raced up the girl's staircase quickly.

I walked into the girls' dorm and noticed Mya's bed had the curtains drawn. I heard violent sobbing and I changed back before walking over to the bed.

"Mya?" I asked. The sobbing stopped for a second. "Mya, it's me. Can I come in?"

I didn't hear anything and when I tried to pull the curtains apart, they held firm.

"Please Mya," I said. I pulled again and the curtains opened. I looked down at the bed and noticed Mya curled up on her side sobbing. I sat down and rested my hand on her shoulder. I felt her grab my hand and tug me down. I lay down beside her and she curled into my chest.

As I rubbed her head she sobbed into my chest.

"It's ok. It will all be fine," I whispered to her as she cried.

We lay on her bed for a while before her sobbing stopped and her breathing evened out. When I looked down, her eyes were closed and she was asleep. I kept smoothing down her hair as she took in deep breaths.

Eira jumped up onto my chest beside Mya's head and whimpered softly.

"She'll be ok Eira," I whispered. I patted the little fox with my free hand and she licked my fingers. She rested her head beside Mya's and before I knew it, Eira was asleep as well.

I heard footsteps walking into the room and Shan's voice softly saying "Sirius? You in here?"

"Mya's bed," I whispered. Shan opened the curtains and smiled softly.

"Is she ok?" Shan asked.

"I don't know. She was sobbing when I got here. She's never like this Shan. I'm really scared," I said. Shan and I had been friends for years but her and Mya had been friends longer. They had been friends since they were children as not many purebloods had girls our age that Mya had liked. Her and Shan had clicked instantly and they were super close.

"I agree. She's freaking me out," Shan whispered. She rubbed Mya's back and I squeezed her hand quickly.

"Maybe that thing with You-Know-Who at the ball has affected her," I mentioned.

"Could be. She has been odd since that happened. Maybe she is having nightmares," Shan said.

"We should talk to her when she wakes up. Have you noticed she isn't eating lately?" I asked her.

"Yea. That worries me. She usually has the hugest appetite but I haven't seen her finish a meal in weeks," Shan said. I noticed a tear drop down the usually strong girl's cheek and I wiped it away quickly.

"She'll be ok. She's got all of us to help her," I said. Shan nodded and we both looked down at the sleeping girl we both loved.

Shan and I stayed with Mya for a while longer before we heard voices and footsteps.

"Shannie? You in here?" We heard Lily ask.

"Yea, Mione's bed. Just keep your voice down," Shan said.

The curtains opened and Lily, Luna, Ali and Maddie looked down at us.

"Sirius? How did you get up here?" Lily asked going into prefect mode.

"I have my ways," I said with a wink.

"Well can your ways leave? We want to get changed," Lily said.

"She needs me Lils," I said. "I don't want to wake her."

"Don't worry, I'm up," a tired voice said. Mya's eyes opened slowly and she looked up at the girls. I noticed a faint blush cross her cheeks when she noticed where we were lying. She sat up carefully and rubbed her eyes.

"Wow guys, what's the go with the bedside vigil?" Mya asked. Eira jumped off my chest onto Mya's shoulder and licked her face.

"We are worried about you Mione," Ali said.

"Guys I'm fine. This is just the residual effects of some potions Madam Pomfrey gave me to fix my ribs. I am perfectly fine," Mya said. She stood up carefully and grabbed some pyjamas out of her trunk before walking into the bathroom.

"Alright, I'm going. If she has nightmares or anything, come get us," I said. Shan nodded and I jumped off the bed. "You keep an eye on her Eira."

Eira nodded and snuggled into Mya's pillow. I walked out of the dorm and slid down the slide that had formed once I put my foot on it.

"Hello Pads. Nice of you to drop in," Moony said with a grin.

"How is she?" Prongs asked as soon as I sat down on the lounge.

"Not good. I don't know what is going on with her. She has never been like this," I said.

The boys and I were silent after that. Harry and Neville seemed to be zoned out while Remus was reading a thick book.

"Pads, wanna play some chess?" Prongs asked. I nodded and he pulled out the board. We had just set up when Reg walked in.

"Hey bro. Come sit down," I said. He walked over to us and I grinned as he sat beside me.

"Sirius, why do you play this? You always lose," Reg commented.

"It's a huge ego boost when one of us beats him," Rem said with a shit eating grin.

"Thanks guys. Thanks for the support," I said.

About 15 minutes later some Second year kids raced in grinning and laughing.

"What's up with you lot?" Harry asked.

"Didn't you hear? There is a Christmas Ball planned for all years," one of them said.

"Dumbledore mentioned it at the last meeting," Rem said. We nodded at the kids who ran up to their dorm.

"Awesome. So Nev, who are you gunna ask?" James asked.

"Dunno. We only just heard about it," Nev said with a grin. James looked slightly embarrassed before turning back to our game.

**- Hermione POV -**

I woke up with a start in the middle of the night. I was drenched in sweat and panting. I slipped out of bed and walked slowly downstairs. The fire was roaring and the common room had a warm glow. I curled up onto the lounge and stared into the flames.

I don't know how long I sat there before I heard footsteps. I turned slowly and noticed Jamie walking down the stairs.

"Hey Mya-bear. What are you doing down here?" Jamie asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Couldn't sleep. You?" I asked as he sat beside me. I leant over and rested my head on his chest and smiled as his arm went around me.

"I could feel something wrong with either you or Harry but since Harry was asleep in bed so I figured something had to be wrong with you," Jamie said.

"You could feel something wrong?" I asked him.

"Yea, I can't really explain it," Jamie said with a shrug. "Ever since we were kids I could tell when something was up with one of you."

"Must have something to do with the fact we are triplets," I said with a smile.

"Maybe. Want to tell me what is wrong?" Jamie asked.

"Jamie, do you ever think about death?" I asked. Jamie tensed and looked down at me worriedly.

"What do you mean?" He asked me.

"I mean, do you wonder what happens after you die? Where do we go?" I asked him.

"I don't know sissy. I do wonder but I figure that I will find out when I get there," Jamie said. That thought alone made tears come to my eyes. He was so calm about it now. I vowed to never let the prophecy come to fruition.

I snuggled into his chest and smiled as he kissed my head. We sat there watching the fire for a while longer before Jamie fell asleep. I was almost there when I heard a voice calling my name. I stood up and walked over to the window. There was a figure standing on the fields outside the window and was waving at me. She said my name again before walking away.

I snuck out of the common room (making sure my wand was secure) and raced outside. I saw the figure again by the lake. Upon closer inspection I noticed she was a gorgeous woman with long blonde hair. She walked daintily into the forest and, after drawing my wand, I followed her in.

"Lumos," I whispered. I walked through the forest slowly. The woman walked ahead of me before she stopped. She smiled at me and broke into a run. I followed as closely as I could but when I burst through the bushes into a clearing, she was gone. I moved my wand around until I saw somebody lying on the ground. I noticed the familiar pyjamas and raced towards her.

"Luna? Luna, wake up," I said. I rolled my friend onto her back and checked for a pulse and when I found one, I calmed. She looked like she was sleeping but when I shook her she didn't wake up.

"Luna, talk to me," I said. She didn't make a sound. I was about to send a spell up in the air to alert people of our presence when I was surrounded by a white mist. The mist spun around my body and I started feeling sleepy. I slumped down beside Luna and fell asleep.

**- Shannie POV -**

I opened my eyes slowly as light shone through the windows. The footsteps of my roommates were light so I assumed someone was still asleep. I pulled open my curtains and smiled at Lily and Ali.

"Maddie and Mione are still asleep. I'm gunna go wake Luna up, she was gunna spend the day with us," Ali whispered before walking out of the room.

While Lily walked into the bathroom, I walked over to Mione's bed and opened the curtains. Her sheets were messed up but she wasn't there.

"She must have gone downstairs early," I said to myself. I quickly got changed and headed down to the common room. No one was in there except for James who was asleep on the lounge.

"James. James! Wake up," I said as I shoved the boy. He sprung up like someone had dumped water on him and looked around quickly.

"Oh, it's only you Shan. Where's Mya-bear? Did she go back to bed?" James asked me.

"No. I assumed she was down here. Her bed was empty this morning," I explained.

"She's probably headed down to breakfast," James said. Before he could say anything else, Ali came running down the stairs.

"Luna isn't here?" She asked desperately. When James and I shook our heads she started crying.

"Ali, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Luna wasn't in her bed and when I asked her roommates where she was they said she hasn't been there all night," Ali said.

"I'll go get the boys," James said before racing upstairs. I pulled Ali into a hug as she cried. Pretty soon, the Marauders, Lily, Maddie and Frank (Maddie had gone and gotten him from the Head's tower) were standing in the common room looking worried.

"We've got to tell McGonagal," Frank said. He and Ali decided to go to our head of house while the rest of us decided to go check the library since the girls had been spending a lot of time there.

"Madam Pince said she hasn't seen the girls since the day before yesterday," Rem explained.

"I can't sense Mya-bear anywhere," Harry said. It's a weird thing but apparently the triplets can all sense each other. Apparently because they are so close, their magic interweaves.

"Neither," James said. Before anyone could say anything, Professors McGonagal, Dumbledore and Flitwick along with Frank and Ali came racing towards us.

"I have the ghosts searching the castle but so far they haven't checked back," Dumbledore explained.

"Could they have gone into the forest?" Lily asked tentatively.

"If the ghosts don't find them, I'll send Hagrid into the forest. For now, I need to contact your parents," Dumbledore said. We all followed him up to his office.

"Sirius, I'm really scared," I said. Sirius grabbed my hand and held it tightly as we sat down in the headmaster's office. The first fire call was to the Potter's who said they would contact the Longbottom's before coming to Hogwarts.

James and Harry were standing together on one side of the room, James' arm around Harry while Frank and Nev were in the same position.

The Potters soon came through the fire place followed by the Longbottoms. The parents walked over to their respective sons and hugged them tightly.

Sophie walked over to where Sirius and I were and I jumped up. Sophie pulled Sirius up into a hug and I watched as he sagged against her.

"Albus, have the ghosts found her yet?" Charlus asked.

As if on cue, the ghosts all floated into the room.

"Any luck?" Dumbledore asked.

"Unfortunately no. We have searched the entire castle," Nearly Headless Nick said sorrowfully. He and Luna were close as they always spoke whilst the Grey Lady was close to Hermione because they would always have very intellectual conversations.

"Ok, we will have to search the forest now. Kids, stay here until we have returned," Dumbledore said to us. He then put his wand to his throat and cast the sonorous charm.

"CLASSES FOR THE MORNING HAVE BEEN CANCELLED. ALL STUDENTS ARE TO RETURN TO THEIR COMMON ROOMS NOW! ONCE THE STUDENTS ARE IN THEIR COMMON ROOMS, ALL TEACHERS ARE TO ASSEMBLE IN THE ENTRANCE HALL," Dumbledore said.

"You lot had better head back to the common room. When we find them we will come and get you," Augusta said. We nodded and I walked over to Harry and James. I grabbed them both by the hand and led them back to the common room. They sat down heavily and stared at the floor. I pulled them both into a hug and held them tightly.

**- Hermione POV -**

"It's time to wake up child," an angelic voice said. I opened my eyes and recoiled in fright when I saw a beautiful woman standing over me. She was the figure I had been chasing.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked as I sat up.

"Easy child. My name is Anise. The gods and goddesses have sent me to help you with your fight," the woman said.

"She won't hurt you Mione," Luna's comforting voice said as she walked out of a room.

"Dear one, the gods have heard your cries and wish to help. I have been sent to give you some special powers that will assist you in your fight. While your friend Luna is powerful and will have the power of healing along with being able to communicate with all species. You will have the power to converse with animals but you will also have the power of control," Anise explained.

"Control?" I asked.

"You will essentially be able to control anything you want. The elements will become yours but also the ability to gain control over people should you see fit. Your voice will become a siren's call when you sing making anyone want to do your biding," Anise said.

"Why me? That is one power that Voldemort will crave," I said.

"Honey the gods have chosen you because they trust you not to abuse this gift. Should you ever feel overwhelmed, call my name and we shall speak," Anise said as she rested her hand on my head.

"I thank you and the gods and goddesses for giving me this power. I promise not to abuse it. But, may I ask, what about Harry and Neville?" I asked Anise.

"Do not fret child. They will join us soon, in fact how about now," Anise said before the sleeping bodies of Harry and Nev appeared.

**- Sophie POV -**

I walked into the forest with my husband who was in full auror mode.

"She'll be ok, won't she?" I asked him as we moved. He stopped for a brief second and pulled me into a tight hug.

"They will both be fine," he answered. I felt Charlus kiss my head before we kept walking.

We had been walking for a while when we came across a clearing. Upon closer inspection, we saw two things lying on the ground on the opposite side of the clearing. Something glimmered and when I looked closer I noticed it was the bracelet Charlus and I had given Mione on her 13th birthday.

"Mione!" I cried. I raced towards the two bodies while Charlus sent up sparks. I pulled my daughter into my lap and felt for a pulse. Once I felt the strong beating I tested Luna's pulse which was also strong.

Hagrid and his dog Dex crashed through the woods a few moments later and when he saw the girls, he lifted Luna up into his arms. Once Charlus had lifted Mione up, we headed back towards the entrance of the forest where the teachers along with the Longbottoms were waiting.

Alex (Luna's father) pulled Luna into his arms and we all headed up to the hospital wing. When we got there we noticed the kids all sitting or standing outside the room.

"What are you lot doing here?" Flitwick asked.

"We aren't allowed in there. Harry and Neville just collapsed so we bought them here," Lily explained. Dumbledore pushed the doors open and we all walked into the Hospital Wing.

Poppy looked worn out so Augusta and I (we were both Healers) started helping.

"I can't find anything wrong with them. Physically they are fine they just won't wake up," Poppy said after a while.

"Ok kids, you are all excused from classes today but don't crowd them," Albus said before he and the teachers walked out of the room.

I looked over at the kids lying in the beds and began to pray that they would be ok.


	7. Chapter 7

**- Neville POV -**

"Whoa, headache. Where are we?" I asked as I opened my eyes. I looked around and all I could see was white. Harry was waking up beside me and looked just as confused as me.

"Hello Neville, hello Harry," a bell like voice said and when I looked up I noticed a beautiful tall, blonde woman standing over us. She helped us to stand and smiled. "My name is Anise. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Uh hi, where are we?" Harry asked.

"We are in the in between," Anise said.

"We don't have time for this. We need to be searching for Mione and Luna," I said.

"Boys, listen to what she says. We are fine," Mione's voice said and the two girls appeared out of nowhere and walked over to us.

After we hugged the girls, Harry and I turned back to Anise.

"So what do you want with us?" Harry asked.

"I am going to help you in your fight against the evil one. The gods and goddesses have seen what you are up against and they want to help," Anise explained to us.

"How can you help?" I asked.

"By giving you special powers. Neville, you are being granted with the ability to speak to plants along with the ability to manipulate them to help you or your friends. Harry, the gods and goddesses have granted you the ability of stealth and also the ability to use any weapon that you find," Anise explained.

"Stealth?" Harry asked.

"Think about becoming one with your environment and you will blend. You will essentially become invisible without the need for invisibility cloaks or spells," Anise explained.

"That is awesome. What powers did you girls get?" I asked.

"Neville, I am sorry but that is going to have to wait. It is time for you all to return to your families. They have missed you greatly. Remember if you ever need me just call my name," Anise said. We waved goodbye and she waved her hand over us.

"Neville honey. Please wake up," I heard mum's voice saying. I opened my eyes slowly and as things came into focus. Mum and Frank were standing over my bed and when I turned my head I noticed dad standing over Luna's. Mum let out a small shriek that startled Frank.

"What happened?" I asked. Frank helped me to sit up and I noticed the others were awake.

"You passed out 3 days ago," Mum said with tears in her eyes. I pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Don't you ever disappear into the forest again!" I heard Sophie saying to Mione. Mione shot me a quick eye roll before smiling at her mum.

"Yes mummy," she said with a grin. Sophie pulled her into a tight hug before moving over to Harry's bed.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen, I need to check the kids over then you can come back in," Madam Pomfrey said. She slowly ushered everyone out of the room and we all breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought you kids needed that. None of them have left your bedside in days. Spend a few minutes gathering your thoughts before I check you over."

"Can we move Madam Pomfrey?" Lu asked.

"Yes but do so carefully," Madam said. We slowly got up and moved over to Mione's bed.

"Do any of you feel any different?" I whispered to them.

"No. I just have a headache but that is it," Mione explained.

"I wonder if our powers are working yet." Harry whispered. "What powers did you girls get?"

"I got healing and the ability to talk in any language to any creature," Luna explained.

"I got control and the ability to speak to animals," Mione said softly.

"Control?" I asked.

"She has control over everything. The elements, people if she puts her mind to it. Her singing voice has become a siren's call," Luna said.

"Wow!" Harry and I said.

"It's not cool. It just means I'm more of a target for Voldemort now. Like I needed the help," Mione said angrily. The walls began to shake and the torches on the walls flared to life violently. Madam Pomfrey came running out, screeching as the torches licked at the curtains on the windows.

The doors burst open and our parents and Dumbledore raced in. They took one look at the flaring torches before pulling out their wands and extinguishing them.

"What happened in here?" McGonagall asked once everything had calmed down.

"Hogwarts' magic must have been playing up slightly. I'm sure all is fine," Dumbledore said with a knowing look in our direction.

"Of course, let me just run these checks then you lot will be fine to return to your dorms. My only insistence is that you don't do anything strenuous. That means no Quidditch practice tomorrow afternoon Messrs Potter and Longbottom," Madam Pomfrey demanded of us. I was shocked, I hadn't played Quidditch in our other lives.

"Yes ma'am," Harry and I said. Madam Pomfrey nodded at us and waved her wand over each of us a few times. Once she was done, we slipped out of our beds and threw our clothes on. When we walked out from behind the screens, our parents walked over and hugged us.

I watched as James pulled both Mione and Harry into a very tight hug while Frank did the same to Luna and I. Harry pulled away from James and walked over to the girls who hugged him tightly.

"I'm so glad you are ok Nev," I heard Maddie whisper. I looked down and noticed her looking up at me with wide eyes. I hugged her into my side and squeezed her shoulders.

I looked up and noticed Shannon had her arms tightly around Harry while Mione and Luna were alternating between Remus, Regulus and Sirius.

"Alright kids. Let's head up to the common room," Sophie said. I smiled as Sirius grabbed Mione's hand and held it tightly. Mione simply smiled and leant into him slightly. When we walked into the common room, we all took seats around the fire. Everyone sat on the lounges except Mione (who was sitting at Sirius' feet with her chin resting on his knee), Shannie (had her head on Mione's leg) and Harry who was leaning against Sophie's legs.

"What happened to you guys?" Remus asked as we sat down.

"I don't remember," Mione said softly. We knew she was lying but the others didn't. Even in the magical world, no one was really going to believe that four kids had met a goddess who gave them all powers to defeat Voldemort.

"All that matters is that you four are safe," Sophie said as she smoothed down Harry's hair. Harry was practically purring and I noticed Mione and Luna smile.

_I was thinking tomorrow we should head to the RoR and test out these powers, _I commented through our mind link and I saw the other three nod in their minds.

**- Mione POV -**

I smiled as Sirius' hand ran through my hair. The others had all gone to bed while our parents had flooed home.

"What's with the smile?" Sirius asked. I looked up at him and shrugged. I was lying on the lounge with my head in his lap as we watched the fire.

"I'm glad you are ok," Sirius whispered. It was moments like this I got a glimpse of young, vulnerable Sirius. This Sirius was nothing like the Sirius I knew in my time.

"I don't think I was in danger," I said softly. Sirius' hand stopped and I continued. "I don't remember what happened but I never felt scared or anything."

Sirius' hand resumed running through my hair while he grabbed my hand with his free one.

We sat on the lounge for a while longer before I sat up.

"Well handsome, I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning," I said. I kissed Sirius on the cheek and hugged him before walking up to the girl's dorm.

The next morning we were all casually eating breakfast when the post came. I received my usual news delivery owl but was shocked when another owl landed in front of me.

"Whose owl is that Mya?" Sirius asked as we ate.

"Its Caleb's owl," I answered with a smile. Caleb and I had been writing frequently and I had found out tonnes about him.

"How is your boy Miss. Mione?" Shannie teased.

"He's not my boy but he is good," I said with a blush. I gave the owl some bread and smiled as it hooted and flew off.

_Dear Mione,_

_I hope you are ok. Your dad told mine what had happened to you and when he came by today he told me that you were awake. _

_Anyway, how is school? I hope it is going well for you. Its extremely weird to not have to go to school everyday. I'm finding myself bored out of my mind! I can't wait until I can go to America in the new year. How are your classes? Remember that I am here to help should you need it. You probably don't considering you are genius level smart but hey, I can offer. :)_

_As to the question you asked me in your last letter, I'd love to escort you to your Christmas dance. Just tell me dates and the colour of your dress so I can coordinate in order to try and show you up. Jokes, I bet you will look gorgeous in anything and I will just become a shadow in the background. :)_

_Hope to see you soon. _

_Love Caleb_

"Well? What did he say?" Maddie asked. I looked up and noticed everyone staring intently at me.

"Oh nothing. Just that dad told him what had happened and he was glad I'm ok," I answered. Shan glared at me and before I could stop her, she grabbed the letter from my hand and took off running.

"Shannon!" I cried as I raced after, yelling back at the others to grab my bag. I chased my friend out of the hall and down to the lake. As she ran, she was reading the letter. I launched at her and took out her legs. We landed in a heap and I snatched my letter back.

"Why didn't you tell me you asked him to take you to the Christmas Ball?" Shannon panted as we lay on the ground trying to regain our breath.

"I wasn't going to tell anyone until he said yes. If he had said no I would have just gone on my own," I answered.

"Sirius would have asked you," Shan commented.

"No he wouldn't. He doesn't like me like that," I said.

"Mione, he told me you nearly kissed," Shannie commented.

"Spur of the moment thing that will probably never happen again," I said. I felt tears coming to my eyes as I thought about the real reason I was denying all feelings for Sirius. I was confused and afraid. I was confused because I had never felt feelings like this and I was afraid because I didn't want him to become a target. I didn't want Caleb to be a target but I knew that one dance wasn't going to change that. Caleb would be leaving for America where it was safe whilst Sirius would still be here.

"Mione," Shannon said.

"No! I don't want people I care about depply getting hurt because of me," I yelled as a tear slipped down my cheek. I jumped up and walked back into the school. I walked to our first lesson and sat down heavily in my seat. Soon, the Marauders and the girls walked in and walked straight to me. Harry and Neville sat on either side of me and both grabbed my hands.

_Its ok Mione. Everything will be fine, _Harry said comfortingly. I nodded and squeezed their hands before pulling my books out of my bag.

_Guys, we need to go to the Chamber soon. We need a tooth and since the Basilisk was only put down there 20 years ago, it would still be quite young, _I said. I noticed Luna (from her Charms Class), Nev and Harry nod in their minds. Professor McGonagal walked in and started the lesson. As the lesson progressed I constantly felt eyes burning into the back of my skull but I ignored them.

Morning classes passed by quickly and as we ate our lunch, a person sat down beside me.

"Hello my dear," a silky voice said and when I looked up I was looking into the eyes of Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Hello," I said dismissively before grabbing some more food.

"Today is your lucky day Hermy darling," Lockhart said. When I raised an eyebrow he continued. "Today is your lucky day because today is the day that you will have the honour of being my date to the Christmas Ball."

I choked on my food and thanked Luna as she rubbed my back.

"Ok, first of all, never call me Hermy. Ever! Second, I'm not going to the Christmas Ball with you," I said once I had stopped choking.

"Why not? You aren't going to find anyone better to go to the dance with," Lockhart said pompously.

"I can't stand you so why would I go to the dance with you? Also, you keep thinking that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some homework to do," I said. "Coming Luna?"

We grabbed our bags and walked out of the Great Hall. We walked straight to the RoR and paced before walking in.

"Nice shutdown," Luna said as we put our bags down and I dipped my feet in the water we had thought up. We were standing on a beach because we had wanted somewhere private to talk.

"Thanks. So, what's it like doing 5th year again?" I asked her as we sat down on the sand.

"Its so simple. This work is what I did in fourth year in our time. I'm really worried for this generation if that is what we are learning," Luna said softly.

"It will all be ok. Soon enough children won't need to fight for freedom," I said. "So, anyone ask you to the dance yet?"

"No but I asked someone," Luna said with a smile.

"Do tell," I said. It felt weird to act like this considering we had never done it before.

"I asked Remus. Mione, I think I'm developing feelings for him," Luna said.

"That's awesome! He and you would be perfect together," I said to her. She blushed and splashed some water at me.

We had a small water fight before we dried our clothes and left the room.

"You should be happy. I think its great," I said as we walked.

"What about you? Every man and his dog can see you have feelings for Sirius but you don't act on them. Why?" Luna asked.

"Because you've seen how obsessed Voldemort is with me. If I ever dated anybody, I would be opening them up to incredible danger," I answered.

"Oh Mione," Luna said. She hugged me tightly and I dropped her off at her class. I walked into my DADA class and sat down at the back of the room.

"Potter," Snape said as he slid into the seat next to me.

"Snape," I answered just a coldly.

"You know, the Slytherins are beyond pissed at you," Snape said as we wrote down the theory notes.

"I figured as much considering I did take one of the Blacks from them," I said. "I also figured that out as I have had to flick many harmful spells away from myself."

"You should know that Walburga is trying to find a way to reverse the decision. Its probably going to get violent," Snape warned.

"I'll be ready. Wait, why are you telling me all this?" I asked.

"Because despite our differences, you are a nice girl and I don't want to see a friend of Lily's hurt," Snape replied. Now I understood. Snape was trying to get back in Lil's good books.

"Well thanks. You know, you aren't as bad as you make yourself out to be," I said. Snape smiled softly and we kept writing. The lesson soon ended and I said goodbye to Snape before walking up to Ancient Runes.

"Hey Mione. Are you feeling ok?" Rem asked as he sat down beside me.

"What? Oh yea Rem, I'm good," I said. Rem looked at me worriedly but shook it off.

We worked on our Runes work and all the while, Rem kept looking me over.

"So Rem, I hear you and Luna are going to the dance together," I said with a grin. Rem blushed and turned back to his work.

"Yea we are. What about you pretty girl? Have you got a date?" Rem asked.

"I certainly do but you can't tell anyone," I said. Rem smiled brightly.

"So Sirius asked you did he?" Rem asked.

"No he didn't. I'm going with Caleb," I said and Rem's face fell.

"Oh, I thought," Rem said.

"When will you lot all understand that Sirius doesn't like me and as such he won't ask me out?" I demanded.

"Baby, he does like you. He just doesn't want to ruin his friendship with you or the boys if things went sour," Rem explained.

"Well it doesn't matter now. I'm going with Caleb and Sirius can go with one of the floozy blondes that throw themselves at his feet," I hissed just as the bell rang. I scooped up my things and stormed down to the RoR.

Once I was inside, I threw my stuff on the ground and screamed. I could feel intense energy building inside of me and soon my hands had a warm tingling in them. Next thing I knew, fire and lightning were flying from my hands and scorching everything in their path. This was soon followed by the water in the lake rising and shooting up like a jet and splitting down the middle, one side remained water whilst the other froze and turned to ice. The ground began to shake and large rock formations appeared.

I don't know how long this was happening but soon I felt someone grabbing my arms and before I knew it, I was slumped against Harry's chest.

"Its ok Mione, calm down," Harry whispered as he brushed my hair back. He kissed my head and I wiped my eyes.

"I think I needed that," I said. Harry laughed and helped me to stand.

"Are you coming to dinner?" Harry asked as we exited the RoR.

"No. I'm going to the library," I said and Harry frowned. "I'm not on a binge. I just need a break from everyone."

"Promise me this isn't a research binge and I'll let you go," Harry said.

"I promise on Ron's life that this isn't a binge," I said the name of our dead friend for the first time since we had come here. Harry kissed my cheek and nodded. We walked our separate ways and I inhaled the smell of books which instantly calmed me.

**- Sirius POV -**

A few weeks passed quickly and the Christmas Ball was soon upon us. Mya had been slightly distant to everyone for a few weeks now which was scaring us, especially Shannon.

"I'm just scared for her. She hasn't been sleeping again," Shan said to me on the day of the ball.

"It will all be ok. We are going home tomorrow and I'll keep an eye on her. If it gets to bad, I'll tell Mama P," I said. "Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"Yea probably. Thanks Siri," Shan said. She kissed my cheek and walked up to the girl's dorm.

Three hours later we were all waiting down in the common room for the girls. Reg and his date Jade were standing with us as we waited and so was my date Danielle. Luna appeared first in a beautiful silver and black dress that ended at her knees. Remus looked gobsmacked.

Lily followed wearing a gorgeous green dress that was floor length with an off the shoulder neckline. The dress was accented with gold embroidery and silver diamantes. She stood next to James (who she maintains she was only going with because the group had all partnered up).

Maddie was next in a soft pink dress that had a brown sash around the middle. It was knee length like Luna's but was flared out a bit more. Nev kissed her hand and she blushed scarlet.

Shannon was wearing a dark blue gown with a corset style top. The skirt flared out slighty at the waist and she looked gorgeous.

"Ok, we are all done," Shan said as she stood beside Harry.

"What about Mya-bear?" Prongs asked.

"She was getting ready somewhere else and said she'd see us in there and Ali was getting changed in the Head Dorms," Shan said. Danielle clutched my arm and we all started walking down to the Great Hall. The room was decorated with icicles and had fake falling snow.

"Come on Siri. Let's dance," Danielle demanded. She pulled me to the dancefloor where others were already dancing.

"This is great," Danielle said as she rested her head on my chest. I looked over her head hoping to see Mya and when I did, I was stunned.

Her dress was royal blue with a black sash around the waist. The bust of the dress had a plunging neckline (that accentuated areas of her that had me adjusting myself slightly), one strap at the top of the bust area and when she turned to look behind her, I noticed the dress had one single strap across the back holding it. Her hair was up in an elegant braid with wispy bits falling out and framing her face. She had a small silver tiara on and very little make up.

"She looks gorgeous," I heard a male voice say from near us. I kept watching her wondering who her date was. A tall man walked in wearing a black suit with a blue shirt the colour of her dress and a black tie. When I looked at his face I growled when I noticed it was Caleb.

The couple walked towards the drinks table and I was surprised the kid pouring didn't spill anything. They took their drinks and walked over to a table. The laughed and I growled as Caleb held Mya's hand. The dance was soon over and while Danielle walked over to her friends I walked to mine.

"You guys seen Mya yet?" I asked them.

"Nope, I was looking for her," Shan said. I pointed to where Mya was sitting and everyone gasped.

"She looks beyond amazing," Maddie whispered. Caleb stood up and helped Mya up. The pair walked past us onto the dancefloor and Mya smiled as she passed us. Caleb pulled her to him and rested his hand on Mya's back as they danced.

I couldn't help but stare at the radiance that was Mya as she smiled and laughed to whatever Caleb was saying. They danced for a while longer before Dumbledore spoke.

"Ok everyone. For this dance, you must partner up with someone that you didn't come to the dance with. Go," Dumbledore said. I instantly walked towards Mya as Caleb kissed her cheek and walked away.

"Can I have this dance?" I asked with a bow.

"Of course," Mya said. She took my hand and the sparks were flying. I pulled her close and inhaled her scent as we danced.

"You look exquisite," I whispered.

"Thank you. You look amazing. Danielle is lucky to be on your arm tonight," Mya commented.

"She isn't the one I wanted but she will do," I said honestly. We spent the rest of the dance in silence but it wasn't awkward. The dance ended but I still kept hold of her hand.

"Mya, can we talk outside?" I asked. She nodded and I led her out to the balcony.

"I meant what I said. You look amazing," I said as we stood in our own private area.

"Thank you again Sirius. The stars are beautiful tonight," Mya said as she looked up at the sky.

"Mya, will you answer me honestly?" I asked her. She looked at me and nodded. "What's been going on lately? We're all worried."

"Its nothing Sirius," she said weakly.

"You promised to be honest," I whispered. I walked over to her and put my arms on either side of her on the balcony.

"Sirius, please," she said. She tried to push away but I kept my grip firm. She eventually gave up and sunk against me. "You really want to know?"

I nodded and she continued. "I've been distancing myself so you would all be safe. I couldn't stand to live with myself if anyone got hurt because of me."

"Mya, why didn't you tell us? Instead of pushing us away you should tell us," I said. I wrapped my arms around her and traced patterns on her back.

She shook her head and looked up at me. I noticed a few tears leaking out of her eyes and before I could stop myself, I kissed them away. Mya leant into me more as I continued kissing her face. I kissed down her jawline and then back up to her ear.

"I'm never going anywhere," I whispered into her ear and I felt her shudder. I tightened my grip and kissed back down her jaw.

I took one look in her eyes before (finally) pressing my lips to hers. They were softer than the softest silk and they moved fluently against mine. I pulled her to me more and realised she just seemed to fit. I was craving more so I gently ran my tongue along the seam of her lips. As she opened her mouth, I was assaulted with a taste that was uniquely Mya. It was a mix of the pumpkin juice she had been drinking, her vanilla lip balm and something that was just her.

As I drank her in, I knew I was now complete. When air became necessary, we pulled apart and I looked into her eyes. They held a mixture of emotions but the strongest seemed to be compassion and fear. I kissed her again, hoping I would never see fear in her eyes again.


	8. Chapter 8

**- Mione POV -**

I rolled over in my bed and took a deep breath as my eyes opened. I thought back on the night before and smiled.

_- Flashback -_

_We pulled away from the kiss for the second time and I rubbed my hands against Sirius' neck. _

_"Sirius," I whispered but he just quickly pressed his lips against mine. _

_"Mya, please don't hate me," Sirius pleaded. I rubbed his cheeks with my thumbs and nuzzled my nose against his. _

_"I could never hate you. In fact, I've never felt this way about anyone. I'm just absolutely terrified that I'd lose you," I whispered. Sirius kissed my nose and smiled. _

_"Mya babe, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. I'll never leave your side," Sirius whispered against my lips. _

_"Don't make promises you can't keep Siri," I said. "Look, tonight let's just go back to our respective dates and we can discuss this at home tomorrow when there is no one around who could interrupt."_

_Sirius nodded silently but pushed his lips against mine again. The kiss was caring and sweet but possessive._

_"I'll see you later baby girl," Sirius whispered against my lips. He walked inside first whilst I hung out on the balcony for a while longer._

_- End Flashback -_

I rolled out of my bed and stretched before walking to my trunk. I grabbed out some clothes and slipped into the bathroom to shower and dress. Once I was ready I made sure all my things were packed and smiled as Eira nuzzled my stomach.

_You know, you and Sirius make a beautiful couple__, _Eria said to me.

"Thank you Eira," I said out loud. She had grown a lot and was almost fully grown.

Once my things were packed, I scooped Eira up, picked up my trunk and walked down the stairs. Before I left I noticed that Maddie was still asleep whilst Lily, Ali and Shan's beds were empty. Their trunks weren't there so I assumed they had already taken their things down to the Entrance Hall. I pulled my trunk down the stairs and laughed whilst Eira slid down the banister.

Eira landed on the ground with a loud thump and I giggled.

_Not funny Mya_

"Sorry sweetie but it is," I said to the pouting fox. Eira huffed at me before walking over to the door and yipping as a First Year let her out. I was about to follow when I felt an arm go around my waist and pull me behind a pillar near the window.

I was about to shriek when I felt a pair of soft lips land on mine. I smiled and relaxed as Sirius' lips massaged mine gently.

"Morning beautiful," he whispered once we pulled apart. I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Morning. Did you sleep well?" I asked him. I inhaled his scent and nuzzled his chest.

"It would have been better if you were there but it was good all the same," Sirius said before kissing my hair.

"Didn't I say at home not here? Someone could catch us," I said but I made no move to break apart our embrace.

"I know but I couldn't wait. I don't think anyone is going to care and anyway, the boys are all down at breakfast and I'm assuming the girls are too," Sirius whispered. I kissed his collarbone and smiled as he kissed my head.

"Are you hungry?" Sirius asked as we stood in our position.

"No, I'm quite content to stay where I am right now," I whispered. I had never felt this way about anyone before. It was comfortable and there was no awkwardness.

Sirius laughed softly and I felt the rumbling from his chest. His arms tightened around my waist and I felt him tracing patterns on my back.

We stood resting against the pillar for a while longer before we broke apart with one final kiss. Sirius grabbed the handle of my trunk and we walked down to the Entrance Hall.

"Morning," Shannon said as she danced over to hug me. "Have you seen Maddie?"

"She was still in bed when I woke up," I answered. Shannon nodded and hugged Sirius quickly.

"I'll go wake the sleepy head," Shannon said before she and Lily walked away. Harry, Nev, Jamie, Rem and Reg were standing near the luggage discussing something in depth. Sirius and I walked over to them and I grinned as Jamie hugged me.

"Well look what we have here. It's the Blood Traitor bunch," a cruel voice said. We turned and noticed Malfoy and his lackeys walking over to us. I frowned as Regulus tensed up and I slipped my hand into his. Following Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were Narcissa, Avery and Nott. Narcissa was looking over Regulus with a look of nothing short of relief.

"You know Reg, when the train gets to the platform, you'll be going home with your mum. This will give us ample time to, shall we say, beat the blood traitor out of you before we come back to Hogwarts," Avery hissed. Regulus tensed up again and he started shaking.

"Now, whatever made you think that Regulus would be going back to the Black manor?" I said. Sirius was tense and ready to lunge at the Slytherins but I put my free hand on his chest to stop him.

"The simple fact, you little blood traitor, that he has no one to care for him," Malfoy stated smugly. I shot a look at Reg who was looking at the floor ready to cry.

"That's where you're wrong. Regulus will be returning to my home for the Christmas Break and for every break after that. I care about him and will see to it that he is safe," I replied coldly as I walked forward.

"You better watch yourself Potter. You're asking for a fight that you will never win," Malfoy hissed as we got into each other's faces. While he was taller, I had no doubts that I could beat him in a fight.

"Bring it on ferret. I'll be waiting," I hissed in reply. He glared and me and stalked off. Once the boys were gone, Narcissa turned to me.

"Please take care of him," she whispered. She was looking at me with pleading eyes and I knew she wanted the freedom the boys had.

"Narcissa," I said as she started to walk away. I caught up to her and grabbed her hand. "Since I seem to be adopting strays, if you ever need help, come to Potter Manor. Please. No matter what, you will always have family and friends."

"Thank you," Narcissa whispered with tears in her eyes. She nodded at me before walking off in the direction of the Slytherins.

I walked back over to the boys and hugged Reg.

"Don't listen to them. You have a tonne of people who care for you and my parents will love you," I whispered into his ear. He hugged me tightly and thanked me.

"Do you like adopting members of my family?" Sirius asked as he pulled me to him. Jamie and the others formed a circle with Reg and they began playing some sort of game.

"Well, everyone needs someone to care for them and its obvious it isn't a trait that is common in your family, no offence," I said as I wrapped my arms around him.

"None taken. Thank you Mya," Sirius said. I looked up at him confused. "Thank you for helping the Black sheep of the Black family."

We stood there hugging for a while longer before Shan, Maddie and Lily returned soon followed by Ali and Frank.

Once everyone who would be returning home was assembled, Professor Flitwick marked off the roll and we walked down to the carriages. As we moved four to a carriage I grinned as Reg, Siri and Shan followed me into one. The ride to the station was one spent in relative silence but I would smile every so often as Sirius' leg would rub against mine and his foot would gently rub my calf.

**- Sirius POV -**

We were a few hours into the trip before the girls were lying all around the compartment asleep. Shan had her head resting in Harry's lap whilst Lily was in the same position with James. Maddie had her head resting on Stripes' shoulder whilst Luna was sleeping in Rem's lap. Mya was sitting in my lap with her head nuzzled into my neck and her legs curled up. Eira was snuggled into my side also asleep.

"Hey, where did Ali go?" Nev asked.

"She is with Frank in the Heads Compartment," Rem explained as he carefully turned the page of the book he was reading.

I smoothed down Mya's hair as she slept and smiled as she snuggled into me more.

"Hey Pads, I was thinking that we should introduce Regulus to the world of the Marauders. Namely, our favourite tradition, pranking the Slytherins," Prongs said after a while. Regulus perked up as did the other boys.

"Sounds good. We'll plan a really good one these holidays and get them first day back," I said. The boys all nodded and returned to whatever they were doing. The Trolley Witch soon walked by and James and Harry bought enough stuff for everybody.

"Mya," I whispered. She moaned and opened her eyes slowly. "Food."

She stretched quickly and grabbed one of the sandwiches from the pile. She handed me a Chocolate Frog and I quickly kissed her head. The other girls woke up and Shannon and Maddie dove for the pile of food.

"Shannie, how can you still be hungry? You ate three plates full of food at breakfast," Lily asked as Shannie stuffed her face. She threw Mya another sandwich, a packet of Bertie Botts and a handful of frogs.

"What? I'm a growing girl," Shannie said.

"At least she had the decency to give Mione some food considering she didn't eat any breakfast," Luna said as she ate some Droobles.

Once Mya had finished the sandwiches, she opened the Bertie Botts. She put a green one in her mouth and chewed before her face scrunched up. She jumped up and spat the bean out the small window.

"What flavour?" James asked as Mya sculled a bottle of juice.

"Hot. I think it was jalapeños," Mya said before she sat down on my lap again. She took out a pink one and smiled as she chewed. "Fairy floss."

We spent the rest of the train trip eating and playing games. Mya didn't move from my lap once and I couldn't help but smile.

When we finally pulled into the station, we cleaned up and grabbed our bags. On the platform, we collected our trunks and walked over to the entrance. Lily and Maddie found their parents first and they hugged us all before walking away. Next to find their parents were Luna and Neville. They told us they'd visit tomorrow before walking over to Alex and Augusta.

"Kids!" We heard Mama P call. Regulus grabbed my arm and I rested my hand on his shoulder.

"They will love you," I whispered as we walked over to the Potters. Mama P hugged us all before turning to Regulus.

"Now, this must be Regulus. It is a pleasure to finally meet you," Mama P said to my shaking brother. She pulled him into a hug and he relaxed.

"Come on kids. Shannie, Remus, your parents will pick you up from our place later," Mama P explained. Papa P shrunk all of our luggage before he grabbed Harry, James and Remus whilst Mama P took a hold of Reg and I while Shannie grabbed Reg's hand and Mya grabbed mine.

We felt the familiar pull of apparation just as my mum was running towards us screaming. We landed in the Potter's main foyer in a heap.

"Alrighty. Mione darling, please show Regulus to a room," Mama P said as Papa P enlarged all the luggage. Mione grabbed Reg's hand and his trunk and led him upstairs.

Shannie followed them and Rem walked up to the library. Harry headed into the kitchen and it was just James and I.

"Prongs," I said hesitantly. My best friend looked at me and I continued. "James, what would you say if I told you I wanted to ask Mya out?"

I flinched and waited for his answer.

"I would say thank Merlin and also, if you hurt her, best friend or not, I'll string you up in the Great Hall and use you for spell practice," James said.

"So you wouldn't mind?" I asked.

"Nope. At least I know you truly care about her and I know that you would take care of her. You have my blessing," James said.

"Mine too," Leo said from behind me. Both of them hugged me and patted my back.

"Thanks guys," I said. Shannie and Mya walked back down arm in arm with smiles on their faces.

"Where's Reg?" I asked.

"Unpacking his stuff. He is in the room across from Jamie's," Mya said.

"Well lads and ladies, I'm gunna go out and practice some shots. Gotta be ready for Slytherin when we get back," Prongs said. Harry and Shan followed him out to the backyard where the Quidditch Pitch was. Mya shot me a smile before walking away. I followed her quickly and grabbed her hand. We walked into her room and she locked the door and closed the curtains.

She sat down on her bed and I pulled her to my side as I sat beside her. She kissed my collarbone and I shivered. I pulled her chin up and pressed my lips to hers.

"So Sirius, when did you start liking me?" Mya asked as we lay back against her pillows.

"Well, I think it was pretty much since I met you," I answered truthfully.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Mya asked me. I twirled a lock of her hair around my finger and took a deep breath.

"Because I didn't want to lose any friendship with you or your brothers. I've never had proper friends or a proper family so when you, the girls and the guys offered that to me, I didn't want to screw up," I answered. Mya looked up at me and nuzzled my chin with her nose.

"You are a very admirable person Sirius. I'm glad you consider us family," Mya whispered. I couldn't help but press a kiss to her lips gently.

We stayed in silence for a while longer before I rolled onto my side and looked at Mya. She was gorgeous. Her normally straight black hair had a slight wave through it from her braid the night before and was fanned out around her like a halo, she had no makeup and from the scent only some vanilla and coconut body lotion. Her tan skin sparkled in the minimal light filtering through her windows.

"What?" She asked as she looked into my eyes. Her chocolate coloured eyes sucked me in and I felt like I was drowning.

"Just thinking about how much of a Goddess you are and how lucky I am," I whispered. I pulled her gently until I was on my back with her lying on top of me. Her hair dropped down around us forming a curtain. I brought my hands up to rest on her waist.

"I think I'm the lucky one," Mya whispered before kissing me.

"Mya, will you be my girl?" I asked once we broke the kiss.

"Yes," she whispered against my lips. I tightened my arms around her and pulled her flush against my body. I couldn't help myself from rolling us over and supporting my weight on my arms.

Mya smiled up at me and I kissed her forehead, eyelids, nose and jaw before finally kissing her lips again.

The Christmas holidays were passing quickly and I loved that I could spend every day of it kissing and hugging Mya.

"Wake up Padfoot! It's Christmas Day!" Prongs yelled as he bounced on my bed. I flicked my legs out and heard a loud thump as James hit the floor.

"That was mean," he pouted.

"James, its 7 in the morning," I said after I looked at my clock.

"Come on. We've got to go wake the others up. I'll wake up Harry and Reg and you can wake up Mya-bear," Prongs said. I noticed that he must have literally just gotten out of bed since his hair was super ruffled and he had no shirt on. I crawled out of bed and nodded at my psycho friend.

While he walked down to Leo's room, I walked into my girlfriend's room. She was still asleep amongst her mountains of pillows and blankets. The only sight of her was the top of her head sticking out. I walked over and sat down beside her. After fighting my way through the blankets and pillows I saw her beautiful face. She looked so peaceful and I just stared at her for a while.

"Mya," I whispered. I shook her gently and she groaned. On impulse, I pressed my lips to hers and smiled as she reciprocated.

"Mm, I could get used to waking up that way," Mya whispered as she opened her eyes. "Morning."

"Morning," I replied.

"What time is it?" Mya asked.

"7," I answered and Mya moaned before pulling a pillow over her head.

"Jamie must have forgotten that everyone wasn't coming over until 10 and presents weren't being opened until then. Mum and dad told him multiple times last night that no one was to be woken up before 9. He seems to forget that we turn 17 soon," Mya's voice was muffled by her pillow. I wrestled the pillow away and ran my finger along her cheek.

"Well, he was going in to wake them now so I assume they'll tell him," I said as I brushed a tendril of hair from her face.

"I'm going back to sleep until then. Care to join me?" She asked.

I slipped under her covers and pulled Mya to me. Her head rested on my chest and I rubbed her back as we started to doze off. A sudden thud followed by the yells of Mama and Papa P made us both laugh as did the stomping steps of James walked past the room.

2 hours later, Mama P shook me awake.

"Morning Mama P," I whispered.

"I'm assuming James woke you up to," Mama P said. I nodded and she smiled fondly. She kissed my head then Mya's. "Breakfast will be ready in half an hour so just come down then."

I snuggled back down under the covers and smiled as Mya moved with me.

"I really don't want to get up," Mya whispered. I kissed her head softly.

"We still have half an hour so just relax," I said. I rubbed her back and smiled as her hand ran up and down my bare chest.

We lay in her bed for 20 minutes before we rolled out of bed. Mya used the bathroom first and I used it after her. She walked over to Eira's bed and lifted the small fox up. Eira licked her face and I assumed she said something because Mya smiled and nuzzled her nose. As we walked down to my room so I could grab a shirt, I noticed Mya was wearing a pair of pyjama pants and one of my shirts.

"Where do you keep getting my shirts?" I asked her with a grin.

"Same place as you. Your dresser," Mya answered smartly. I laughed and kissed her head. I grabbed a Puddlemere shirt and flung it on quickly.

Before we walked out of the room, Mya grabbed my wrist. When I looked down at her, she kissed my lips gently.

"Happy Christmas Sirius," she whispered.

"Happy Christmas Beautiful. And Happy first Christmas to you Miss. Eira," I said to the pure white animal in Mya's arms. Eira yipped and licked my fingers. The three of us walked down to the dining room where everyone but Papa P was already seated.

"Where's dad?" Mya asked. Eira curled up in her lap and Mya started stroking her head.

"Your father is having a shower I believe then he will be down soon," Mama P explained.

We ate our breakfast quickly and headed into the living room where the Christmas tree was set up. A heap of presents were already under the tree and we awaited the arrival of Rem, Nev and the girls. Ten minutes went by before the fireplace roared and turned green as Shannie came through. She was followed by Rem, Nev and Luna.

Lily and Maddie arrived by the Knight Bus and once we were all settled, Mama P handed out the presents.

"Oh Sirius, it's gorgeous," Mya whispered. I had gotten her a gold charm bracelet with a dog charm, a stag charm, a wolf charm, a tiger charm and a lion charm (she didn't know of our animagus forms but I thought she'd like them) along with a heart charm (made of diamonds), her star sign and a mini Hogwarts.

Mya kissed my cheek and hugged me. The rest of the morning was spent admiring our presents and hanging out. Mama P called us in for lunch and we stuffed ourselves stupid. We soon said goodbye to everyone but Shannon (who was staying with the Potters for the rest of break) until the New Year's Party the Ministry was holding.

**- Mione POV -**

"Have I told you that you look gorgeous tonight?" Sirius whispered into my ear as we danced. The Ministry's Annual New Year's Ball was in full swing as we welcomed in the New Year.

"Many times. Thank you," I replied. My dress was red with black designs around the hem. It had one off the shoulder strap and a black sash around the middle.

I smiled over Sirius' shoulder as Harry and Shan danced closely.

"What are you grinning at?" Sirius asked.

"Spin me and look at Shan and Harry," I said. Sirius did so and he smiled to.

The band had just finished its song when a loud crash sounded and the room shook. Sirius grabbed my hand and we ran over to where all our friends, my parents and the Longbottoms were standing. All the of age wizards and witches in the room pulled out their wands and out of instinct, Harry, Nev, Luna and I did too.

Another crash shook the room and as dust fell around us, I felt someone grab my arm and pull me away. I screamed out for Sirius or the boys but someone placed their hand over my mouth.

The dust cleared and I heard screams. I turned my head and noticed Luna looking panicked as someone held her. I looked up into the eyes of her captor and growled as Greyback smirked back at me. The hand on my mouth tightened as did the one on my waist, both cutting into my skin.

"That's not a pleasant sound for a young lady," a menacing voice hissed into my ear and I tensed as my eyes locked with red slits.


	9. Chapter 9

Chap 9

**- Luna POV -**

I struggled slightly against my captor and held in a shriek when I noticed Voldemort was holding Hermione. Without looking, I could identify the one holding me. Greyback was the one who had turned Remus and that thought alone made me want him dead.

"Seriously? Do you possess no originality?" Mione demanded of Voldemort once the dust had cleared. All the adults had their wands pointed at the various Death Eaters around the room but Harry and Nev had their wands trained on Voldemort and Greyback respectively.

"Whatever do you mean my dear?" Tom asked.

"Why do you only attack me when I'm at a party?" Mione said with a smirk and I chuckled in my mind.

"I like seeing you dressed up to the nines. That is why. You are beautiful," Tom hissed out and Mione growled. His eyes held something akin to affection or fondness.

"Um, eww," Mione said. Voldemort laughed and kissed her forehead. I pulled my head away from Greyback as he stroked my hair. I looked into the frantic eyes of Remus and noticed he was trying to hold Moony back.

"You smell amazing," Greyback whispered in my ear and I shivered in disgust.

"Now now Greyback. Don't antagonise your pet," Tom said. Mione was struggling against his grip before I heard her voice in my head.

_Wonder what sort of shit we are going to go through this week. Oh by the way, has Remus asked you out yet?_

_Hermione Jean! Now is not the time!_

_Oh please Luna. Like they're going to do anything. Tom is all bark no bite. So, has he?_

_Yea Luna, has he?_

_Not you too Harry. Fine, yes he has ok!_

Mione laughed and smiled at me.

"Did I say something funny my dear?" Tom asked Mione.

"Were you talking? Must have missed it," Mione said defiantly. Tom laughed and caressed Mione's cheek. I shot a look at Sirius and noticed he was tensing his hands and if it wasn't for Shannon and Lily's tight grip on him, he would be airborne.

"You have such a sharp tongue. I love women with spunk," Tom said.

"Too bad women don't like you," Mione said and I giggled slightly.

"You dare insult the master?" Greyback said and I winced as his grip tightened.

"Greyback, calm," Tom ordered. Greyback eased up on the grip and I felt him take a few steps back.

"It seems I am annoying someone. Bellatrix," Tom called. One of the Death Eaters walked forward and I noticed it was taking all Nev had in him not to fire off an Avada. Tom passed Mione into Bella's grip and walked forward.

"Lord Potter, you might want to keep your brood in check. Wouldn't want them getting hurt," Tom hissed as he walked over to a now struggling Sirius.

"Let the girls go!" Charlus demanded.

Tom laughed and shook his head.

"If you didn't want this to happen, you and your beautiful wife shouldn't have had such a beautiful, opinionated daughter," Tom said.

"Eww! Now you're hitting on my mum. You have some serious problems," Mione yelled out before Bellatrix slapped her.

"BELLATRIX! What did I tell you about hitting her?" Voldemort yelled, stunning everyone.

"Master!" Bellatrix cried.

"Enough. You harm her again and it will be the last thing you do," Tom hissed. He took one final look at our friends and families and walked back over to us. "I think it's time for us to take our leave and your girls will be coming with us."

_Harry, change me out of my dress._

_Why?_

_I'm not going anywhere without a fight and I can't really do much in a long dress. Change Luna too, this isn't going to be pretty. _

Harry wandlessly and wordlessly changed our outfits much to the shock of our death eater captors. Mione looked at me and nodded before she elbowed Bellatrix hard in the gut. The woman loosened her grip and Mione kneed her in the chest while I used Greyback's weight against him and flung him over me. I followed Mione's lead and pulled my wand out of its holster and started firing spells off.

The aurors and other adults jumped into action and started firing at the death eaters. I watched out of the corner of my eye as our friends, along with the other teens and children were ushered into another room. Harry and Nev appeared beside me and helped with the three death eaters I was fighting.

"What about Mione?" I yelled.

"She's got help! Duck!" Harry replied. I ducked under the curse and saw Mione fighting alongside two redheads that looked surprisingly like Fred and George. I couldn't dwell on it much considering Greyback was coming at me.

"This isn't over!" Voldemort yelled before he and the Death Eaters apparated away. A few were caught and the aurors all let up a loud cheer.

The boys and I fought our way through the excited crowd and found Mione. She was leaning heavily against one of the redheads as blood dripped down her leg. Her right shoulder looked slightly out of place as well.

"Luna, Harry, Nev, these are Gideon and Fabian Prewitt. Gideon, Fabian, this is my brother Harry and best friends Neville and Luna. Are you ok?" Mione panted out.

"We're fine. What about you?" Harry asked.

"I'm alright, a few misplaced spells but I'm alright. Where are mum and dad?" Mione asked.

"Let's go find them. Gideon, Fabian, do you mind supporting her? I don't want to muck her up by attempting a healing spell," I said. I could have just healed her with my powers but we were in a full room of Ministry freaks and I didn't want them trying to exploit it. They both nodded and Gideon swung her up into his arms. We easily found our parents and I was grabbed tightly by mum.

"Did he hurt you?" Mum asked.

"I'm fine. Mione's hurt though," I said. Mum and Sophie looked Mione over and waved their wands over her.

"I need to speak to her!" The Minister's voice yelled loudly as he pushed through the people and over to us. He and Fudge stood in front of Mione and glared. "What is going on?"

"Should I know what you are talking about?" Mione said as she slipped out of Gideon's arms. She stayed in between the two men however with a defiant look on her face.

"Why does You-Know-Who only appear when you are around? It is giving me the suspicion that you are one of his followers," Minister Crawford said to Mione. Before anyone could move an inch, Mione had the Minister pressed up against a wall by his robes.

"Don't you ever, EVER insinuate that I would be a follower of that murderer! How dare you? I just fought him so why would I support him and next time I see him, I will kill him!" Mione hissed.

"Get this deranged child off me!" Minister Crawford yelled. The aurors moved to extract Mione but she shot them the filthiest glare she could muster. Harry, Nev and I moved forward to stop her from killing the Minister but stopped a few feet away.

"What is she doing?" Shannon whispered. I looked behind me and noticed the kids and teens were flooding back to their parents.

"You haven't seen me deranged yet. If you continue to insinuate that I would follow Voldemort, I'll hide your body somewhere that no one will ever find you. Got it?" Mione hissed quietly. The Minister nodded fearfully before Mione dropped him to the ground. She pushed past everyone before breaking into a run and leaving the ballroom.

"Don't Sirius," I said as he moved to follow. "She'll be fine, she just needs a few minutes."

I felt someone's arms wrap around me and I hugged myself into Remus' chest.

"Are you ok?" He whispered to me.

"I'm good," I whispered back into his chest. When I took a look, Shannie had her arms wrapped around Harry and Maddie was in the same position with Nev. Lily was hugging Sirius and I don't think she noticed but she was holding James' hand. Sophie had her arms around Regulus and was hugging him tightly.

"We'll go find Hermione so you guys can go home," Fabian said. Charlus nodded and I watched as Gideon and Fabian walked out of the room.

"Sirius, she'll need you when she gets back," I said to him. He nodded and kept his gaze firmly on the door.

**- Mione POV -**

I was sitting at the fountain running my fingers through the water when I heard approaching footsteps. I turned my head and noticed Narcissa walking slowly towards me.

"Can I sit?" She asked hesitantly. I nodded and she sat down gracefully beside me.

"I never thought my sister was that horrible," Narcissa whispered. I put my free hand on her knee and squeezed it gently.

"We all have a bit of good and evil in us. It's our actions and influences that define which path we take. Now is the chance for you to choose yours," I explained as I turned fully to her.

"I noticed Lucius in the death eater crowd. I am betrothed to him," Narcissa whispered and I was stunned. Back in our time, Narcissa seemed to worship Malfoy but I guess this is a completely different time and reality.

"You have personal choice sweetie," I reminded her.

"I don't have anywhere to go," Narcissa commented.

"As I said at the start of the holidays, you are most welcome at Potter manor. We have taken your cousins in and mum wouldn't mind another daughter," I said.

"I'm not strong enough. Andy, my other sister, was strong enough to break away," Narcissa sobbed but I cut her off.

"You are strong enough too. Cissa, strength comes from within. You can do it," I explained.

"Would your family mind if I stayed with you?" Cissa asked softly.

"Of course not. Now, give me a hug," I demanded. The blonde girl collapsed into my arms and I hugged her tightly.

"Mione?" Gideon asked. I looked up and noticed him and Fabian standing in front of us.

"Hey boys. Gid, Fab, this is Narcissa Black. Cissa, these handsome devils are Gideon and Fabian Prewitt," I introduced. Fabian kissed the back of her hand and when Gideon did the same, I noticed a blush cross both of their cheeks. Fab and I looked at one another and giggled.

"Your family wants you inside," Fab explained. Gid, still holding Cissa's hand helped her to stand and started walking.

"Gideon, bring her to my family. She is coming home with me," I said. I pulled myself up onto Fabian's back (much like I used to do with Fred) and he piggy-backed me back to the room.

We just walked through the doors when a fuming Walburga Black stormed up to me.

"How dare you?" She demanded. Fab and I shared a glance before he nodded to Gideon. Gideon handed Cissa's hand to Reg and walked back over to us.

"Have I done something to anger you Lady Black?" I asked condescendingly as I slipped of Fab's back.

"You took my son from me!" She yelled.

"Well if we are going to be technical, I not only took _both _your sons but your niece too," I said with a grin.

Walburga looked over at where Cissa and everyone else were standing before letting out an ear piercing shriek. She moved to slap me but stopped when Sirius, Reg and Cissa appeared in front of me.

"Enough!" Sirius hissed out.

"I left you mum because I didn't want to join a maniacal freak who likes to attack children," Reg explained strongly, much like the Gryffindor he was.

"Regulus darling, come home please," Walburga begged.

"No mum. You threw Sirius out because he was a Gryffindor so how was I to know if you would do that to me? I got out while I could," Reg said.

"Lady Black, if you'd excuse us. These kids need to get home and rest," Dad said as he pushed past the still seething woman. I kissed both Gideon and Fabian on the cheek and they told me to visit soon. I grabbed Sirius' hand and Cissa grabbed my other as we all walked out of the room with the parents. They apparated us all back to Potter Manor where Sirius pulled me into one of the tightest hugs imaginable.

"Augusta, Alex, why don't we let Nev, Frank and Luna stay here along with the other kids? I think they'd feel safer," Mum said. Augusta nodded and after conjuring up mattresses, pillows and blankets, the parents walked into the kitchen.

"Alright girls, I've got pjs that should fit you all and between the boys you will find things to wear," I said. I kissed Sirius on the lips and whispered "Happy New Year" before we walked upstairs.

I pulled out pants for all the girls and handed them T-shirts. While we changed, Luna and I had a mental conversation.

_He's getting stronger and bolder. He would never have attacked a Ministry ball before. _

_I know Lu. Once you have done your exams, we'll leave. Until that time, make the most of your time with Rem. Oh, Harry, Nev, at least ask your girls out to Hogsmeade before we leave. _

_Will do ma'am_

"You guys ready?" I asked. All the girls nodded and we headed for the stairs. When we got there however, Shannie decided to jump onto my back. In my shock, I grabbed Luna and Lily who grabbed Maddie, Cissa and Ali and we all tumbled down the stairs. We hit the bottom with a loud *THUMP* which had all the adults and the guys racing in. We were in an awkward pile and I couldn't hold back the giggles when I looked at my boyfriend's face. We all started laughing as we lay in our pile. The adults shook their heads and walked back into the kitchen.

Once we had untangled ourselves, I wrapped my arms around Sirius and he kissed my head as the others walked back to the living room.

"I was scared baby," he whispered to me.

"Siri honey, you need to realise that no matter what, I'm always going to be ok," I said before pressing my lips to his. I didn't have the heart to tell him that I could possibly die whilst on my mission but he wasn't going to know about my mission.

Sirius kissed a path from my forehead down to my lips and I couldn't help but press myself into him.

"Come on, let's go join them," I said. Sirius grabbed my hand tightly and we walked out to where the others were sitting in a circle and we joined them. Jamie flicked the TV on and we all settled back to watch some crime show.

"Mione darling, this letter came for you," mum said a few minutes later. I took the envelope off her and kissed her cheek.

"Who's it from?" Jamie asked. He had this weird smile on his face and when I looked, Lily was leaning against him as she fought sleep.

"Fabian," I said before reading the letter.

_Dear Mione,_

_Molly (my darling sister) has ordered me to invite you to New Years Lunch. She told me to say that she hasn't seen you in years and when Arthur told her about you, she was desperate to see you. I think she wants female company considering she is the mother of three kids under 10. _

_Also, did you see what I saw when we were sitting by the fountain? Me thinks my twin has a crush on your pretty blonde friend. I believe we should find out. You interrogate your end, I'll do the same and we'll compare notes._

_Anyway, hope to see you for lunch but if you sleep through, everyone totally understands. _

_Talk soon,_

_Love Fabian_

"What did he want?" Harry asked.

"I'm gunna go over to their sisters house for lunch with them. She misses me apparently," I said and Harry knew who I was talking about.

"Well, you should get some sleep baby," Sirius said. I snuggled next to him under a thick quilt and pillowed my head on his chest. Before I knew what had hit me, I was asleep.

I woke up to my head slowly rising and falling. When I looked down, my head was still pillowed on Sirius' chest. Everyone was still asleep and I smiled at the sight. Harry had his arm draped over Shannie's waist while Nev and Maddie were in the same position. Ali was lying curled up against Frank's front and Luna had her head lying on Remus' chest. Lily had her head on Jamie's chest and his arms were tightly around her waist while Cissa and Reg were asleep holding hands.

"Morning," Sirius whispered to me. I felt him kiss my head and I looked up at him.

"Morning. What time is it?" I asked. I felt Sirius turn his head and I felt his jaw move as he answered.

"Its 10:30. What time were you going to head over to Molly's?" Sirius asked.

"Probably around 12," I answered.

"Well then, shouldn't you be going upstairs to get ready?" Sirius said with a grin.

"I'm comfy," I said in reply. Sirius laughed softly and I felt him move. He stood up quickly with me in his arms and we walked upstairs. We entered my bedroom and Sirius pressed a kiss to my lips, which I deepened. Before I knew it, Sirius was lying on top of me with our lips still fused. My hands were running up and down his back and I moaned as his hands ran up and down my sides.

"I forgot to say this before we went to sleep but Happy New Year," Sirius whispered huskily against my lips. I pulled his head back to mine and moaned again as his mouth practically devoured mine. When air became necessary, Sirius' lips made their way across my jaw and down my neck. I kept running my hands up and down his back but as he started to suck and nibble on the point where my neck and shoulder met, I dug my nails into his bare shoulders. He made a noise between a hiss and moan which I understood to be one of pleasure.

When he pulled back, I assumed there would be a bruised mark there.

"All mine," Sirius whispered softly as he gently kissed where he had just been.

"Yours," I whispered back. Sirius' lips caught mine again and I moaned once more as the kiss deepened.

"Mione, I'm pretty sure I love you," Sirius said against my mouth. I pulled back to look up at him and noticing the sincerity in his eyes, I smiled back.

"I'm pretty sure I love you too," I answered. Sirius kissed me again and I watched as he pulled the ring he always wore off his pinkie. He slipped it onto my left ring finger and I watched as the band resized to fit my finger. The ring was silver with a flat top that had the Black Family Crest engraved on it and in the corner was a small black diamond. I knew what this was and what it meant. It was a Family Crest ring and was given as a promise. Harry and James both had one that would be given to the woman they intended to marry while mine was just to show my standing as Lady Hermione Potter.

"Sirius?" I asked hesitantly. A Family Crest ring wasn't something to be given away lightly. It meant Sirius intended to marry me when the time was right.

"Mione, I've loved you since First Year. I've been on dates with other girls but none of them could compare to you. I love you so much and I can't see my future without you in it," Sirius whispered.

I felt tears well up in my eyes and I pulled his mouth down to once again meet mine.

"I just want you to be sure," I whispered once we pulled away.

"Babe, I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life. I'm probably gunna make you angry enough to rip your hair out and I may accidentally make you cry," Sirius said. He lifted my hand to eye level and kissed the ring. "But this means that I love you no matter what and once we finish school, we are gunna get married. I'm gunna be an auror and help to bring down the psychotic freak that is Voldemort, you're gunna become one of the best Healers that Mungos' has ever seen and then once we have gotten a foothold in our careers, were gunna have some kids."

"Who says I want kids?" I said with a sly grin. Sirius laughed and brushed his nose against mine.

"You did," Sirius said as he pecked my lips.

"Maybe three or four. Does that sound good?" I asked with a grin.

"Whatever you want baby. I just can't wait to marry you," Sirius whispered. I kissed him softly and pushed him gently. He sat up and I slid off my bed.

"I'm gunna shower and get ready. Are you going to wait in here?" I asked as I grabbed some underwear. Sirius nodded and flopped down against my pillows. I raced into the bathroom and jumped into the shower.

While I showered, I thought about what was going on with Sirius and I. He was sweet and compassionate but had this dangerous streak that made me shiver. I had had a crush on him in our past life but I knew nothing could come of it because of the age difference but now we were the same age and he was even considering marriage.

I shook my head and jumped out of my shower. I slipped on my underwear and robe and wrapped my hair up in my towel before walking into my room. Sirius looked up at me and his jaw dropped. I smirked as I walked past him to my chest of drawers. My robe was short and black and showed off a lot of leg and a bit of cleavage.

"Got something to say honey?" I asked. I heard footsteps and felt Sirius' arms wrap tightly around my waist. His lips descended on my neck and shoulder as he bit and licked.

"How did I get so lucky?" Sirius whispered huskily as he nipped my earlobe. I rolled my neck to give him more access and moaned as he found a sensitive spot behind my ear and his hand slipped under my robe and ran down the outside of my thigh. I pushed him away gently and walked over to close my door. Once that was done, I pulled the towel of my head and brushed my hair quickly. Once that was done, I pushed Sirius back onto my bed and climbed on top of him. His hands landed on my thighs and I kissed him firmly. I had never been this forward before and it was slightly daunting. I had dated Ron for nearly 6 months but we never got further than slight making out. I had been with Sirius for a few weeks and we were already exchanging 'I Love You' promises and making out heavily on my bed.

"You are so gorgeous," Sirius whispered as his lips made their way down my neck. I raked my nails down his still bare chest and smirked as he moaned.

We made out for about another half hour before I sat up.

"I've got to finish getting ready," I said. I looked down at Sirius and noticed he was smiling up at me. I jumped off my bed and smiled as he sat up uncomfortably.

"Think really unsexy thoughts and you will be fine," I said with a smirk. Sirius gaped at me before laughing. I pulled out a pair of black jeans that I had transfigured while at Hogwarts. I didn't mind the high waist that jeans from the 70s had but I preferred the lower cut. I then grabbed a tight red turtleneck to cover up the very obvious marks Sirius had left.

As I dropped my robe, Sirius scoffed.

"How do you expect me to think unsexy thoughts when my gorgeous girlfriend drops her sexy black robe to reveal sexy black lacy underwear?" Sirius said and when I turned he was pouting. I laughed and quickly threw my clothes on to stop his agony. "Doesn't help. You could wear a burlap sack and I'd find you super sexy."

I shook my head and grabbed my knee high boots and slipped them on. I walked over to my vanity. I dabbed some perfume on my neck and wrists and applied some make up before pulling my hair up into a ponytail.

"I'll see you later," I said to my boyfriend who was sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Wanna go on a date tonight? We haven't been on a proper one yet," Sirius asked.

"Sure. Can you take Eira out for a run today please?" I asked. My sleeping familiar growled in her sleep and rolled over.

"Sure. Love you," Sirius whispered against my lips.

"Love you too," I said. I kissed him again before grabbing some floo powder out of my draw and walking to my fireplace.

"The Burrow," I said clearly before waving to Sirius and disappearing.

_Hope you guys liked this. Next chapter will have lunch with the Weasleys, the date and some family bonding between James, Harry and Mione. :) Keep up the awesome reviews everyone._


	10. Chapter 10

Forgotten to be Remembered Chap 10

**- Mione POV -**

"Nice of you to tumble in," a voice said from above me. I opened my eyes and smiled up at Gideon and Fabian.

"Well, it just felt right," I said. The two men took my outstretched hands and lifted me up. As they dusted me off I felt two small weights land on my legs and I looked down to see little balls of red.

"Aunty Mione!" They both cried. I knelt down and looked the two boys in the eye.

"Now let's see, your name is Danny right?" I asked as I pointed at the taller one. I grinned up at a snickering Fabian and Gideon.

"No Aunty Mione. My name starts with a B," the boy said. I pretended to think hard.

"Is it Brian? No, Blake? No, Benny?" I asked. Each time he shook his head.

"It's Bill!" He cried eventually.

"Of course it is. You've grown up so much!" I said as I hugged him. It would be far too confusing for everyone if I said that the last time I had seen him he was pushing 30 with a wife and baby.

"And this is little Charlie right?" I said. Charlie nodded and I pulled him into a hug as well. "Now, let's go see your mum."

The five of us walked into the kitchen where a redheaded woman was bustling around the kitchen and a redheaded man was feeding a baby.

"William Arthur Weasley! Charles Bartholomew Weasley! Get in here now!" Molly Weasley's familiar motherly voice yelled at her two eldest sons.

"Mol!" Fabian called out at the woman started. She turned to yell and squealed when she saw me.

"Mione darling!" I felt the familiar arms of Mrs. Weasley wrap around me tightly and I held back the tears.

"How are you Mrs. Weasley?" I asked. She pulled away abruptly and smacked me on the head.

"None of that Mrs. Weasley nonsense. It's Molly to you young missy," Molly said with a stern look. I laughed and hugged her again.

"Yes ma'am. How are you Molly?" I asked again. She led me over to the table and pushed me into a seat before handing me a cup of tea.

"I'm excellent. How are you? Arthur told me about last night. That must have been terrifying," Molly said as she sat across from me.

"I'm ok. He doesn't scare me which is why I think he is fascinated with me," I answered. I smiled as baby Percy crawled across the table and sat in front of me. He poked my cheek then wrapped his chubby little arms around my neck. I picked him up and placed him in my lap while taking a sip of my tea.

"Arthur, how is work going?" I asked him.

"It's just wonderful. I have submitted my appeal to be transferred to the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Department so hopefully I will get accepted," Arthur explained with a slight flush.

"You will Arthur," I said as I patted Percy's head.

"Of course you will. They'd be stupid not to hire you," Fabian said.

"So Mione, I think you need to tell us about this boy of yours," Gideon said with a smirk a few minutes later.

"Yes dear tell us about him," Molly said with a grin.

The rest of our lunch was spent with a lot of discussion about Sirius but as I was leaving, I turned the attention over to Gideon.

"Well thank you so much for having me. Oh, by the way Gideon, Cissa was asking about you last night," I said with a smirk as Molly swung around to her brother.

"Who is the Cissa girl?" I heard her demand along with Fabian's laughter as I spun away in the flames.

I stepped out of my fire and felt something warm and furry jump into my arms.

_Hey Eira. Did Siri take you on a run?_

_Yep! It was so much fun! We played in the snow for a while too._

_I'm glad you enjoyed it. _

"Hey baby. Thought I heard you come in," Sirius said as he walked into the room. He dusted me off and Eira jumped onto the ground before Sirius pulled me firmly to him and kissed me.

"Mmm, hello. Where is everyone else?" I asked once we pulled apart. Sirius led me over to my bed and pushed me down gently. I smiled as he took my boots off and groaned as he started massaging my foot. "You are so good at that."

"In answer to your question, Harry, Maddie, Nev and Shannie went over to Stripes' place, Prongs and Regulus are outside playing one-on-one Quidditch, Lily took Cissa into Muggle London, Ali and Frank went down to Diagon Alley and I believe Luna and Moony went down to Hogsmeade," Sirius answered.

"What about mum and dad?" I asked as he switched feet.

"Papa P had to go into the Ministry to deal with some things from last night and I believe Mama P went with him," Sirius said. He started massaging my jean covered calves as well before I pulled him up on top of me. "Hi."

"Hi," I whispered back. Sirius bent his head and kissed my lips teasingly.

"I've booked us a table at Foundations in London for 8 is that ok?" Sirius asked between kisses.

"Sounds perfect. What should I wear?" I asked. I moaned in frustration as Sirius got off me and he smirked. He pulled me off the bed and we walked over to my wardrobe.

Sirius swung the door open and wrapped his arms around me as we stared at my clothes. I grabbed out a red dress but shook my head and put it back.

"You will look beautiful in anything baby," Sirius said huskily against my neck. I grabbed out an emerald green dress and held it up to me.

"I'll wear this, my black trench coat and my black peep toe heels," I said.

"Beautiful. Can we make out some more?" Sirius whispered. I spun in his arms and smirked.

"Well, if I recall, you were the one who made us stop so I don't think I want to," I said.

Sirius growled and before I knew what was happening, I was lying on my bed, underneath Sirius whose lips were pressed to mine.

At 7:45, Sirius and I met up in my bedroom fully dressed and ready. Sirius had on a pair of black dress pants and a midnight blue dress shirt with a silver pattern running through it. The sleeves were rolled up to the elbows to reveal very toned forearms. His hair was mused up like he had just gotten out of bed but it looked perfect.

"Ready?" I asked as I pinned one last strand of hair up. I had decided on a messy bun with a braid on either side of my head.

"Let's go baby girl," Sirius said. We walked to my fireplace and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. We walked out after waving to Tom and walking down the street.

We stopped in front of a limousine and I gasped as the guy held the door open for me. I slid in and smiled as Sirius slid in beside me.

"You really know how to spoil a girl," I said as the door shut. Sirius pulled me into his side and kissed me firmly.

"Only the best for you," Sirius said with a grin. The London scenery flew by before we finally pulled up at Foundations. When we got inside, we were directed to a table and Sirius ordered us some drinks.

"Are you sure you are ok? Considering what happened last night I mean," Sirius asked once the waiter had given us our drinks and taken our orders.

"I guess. I just want to be left alone and not have to worry about this psychotic maniac who apparently is morbidly fascinated with me," I said. Sirius grabbed my hand and pressed a kiss to it.

"He will be destroyed very soon love. Even if I have to hunt him down myself, you will be kept safe. I promise," Sirius said softly. I leant over the table and pressed my lips to his.

The rest of dinner was spent talking about anything and everything. I found it so surprising how much we could actually talk about. As we ate our meal, I found myself learning much more about Sirius then I ever had before. It hurt to think that soon I would have to leave him behind but it would be all worth it when Voldemort was destroyed.

Once we finished dinner, Sirius and I decided to take a walk through the park so we could work off dinner. As we walked, Sirius wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I cuddled into his side.

We walked around the park for maybe an hour before heading out to where the limo was parked. Sirius helped me in before sliding in beside me. Once the door was shut, Sirius pulled me to him and his lips fused to mine.

"I love you," Sirius whispered against my lips.

"I love you more," I whispered back. We kissed for a while longer before we were outside the Leaky Cauldron. We thanked our driver and walked up to the floo area before flooing into my bedroom. Sirius kissed me one final time before he walked down to his bedroom.

I got changed into my pyjamas and slipped under my covers. Practically as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.

_- Dream -_

_"Which one will it be mudblood? The blood traitor or his sister?" Bellatrix hissed out as she pointed her wand at Ron then at Ginny. _

_"Neither! Me," I cried as I struggled against my restraints. _

_"Aww, wittle mudbwood is twying to sacrifice herself. Too bad. Blood traitor it is!" Bellatrix cackled. Just as she fired the spell at Ron, the scene changed. _

_"So, you can pick my dear. It is after all your wedding present," Voldemort hissed out as he stood beside me. I was suddenly wearing a long, black, Gothic style dress with red lace around the square cut neckline. In front of me, kneeling on the floor were all my friends and my brothers. _

_"What?" I said. _

_"Pick which one of them dies first," Tom said with an evil smile. _

_"No. Never!" I cried. Tom laughed and walked towards them. _

_"I'll choose then," he said. "Shall it be the mudblood? How about one of the many blood traitors? Definitely not the Black child, he shall be last. I know just who."_

_Tom proceeded to grab James by the hair and drag him forward. I clapped my hands over my mouth and felt tears drip down my cheeks. _

_"I love you Mya-bear," Jamie said as he looked up at me._

_"Love you too," I said._

_"How sweet. AVADA KEDAVRA!" Tom cried, his wand pointed at Jamie's chest. _

_- End Dream -_

I sat up with a short scream. Eira was nuzzling my side as I panted.

_Are you ok? _

_Yes baby girl. Just a nightmare. _

Eira didn't seem convinced so I picked her up and hugged her to my chest. I walked into the bathroom and while she sat on the vanity, I washed my face. Once that was done, I picked Eira up and crept slowly out of my room.

I pushed Jamie's door open and snuck a peek inside. His chest was rising and falling steadily and I sighed in content. I was about to close the door when I heard him moan.

"Mya-bear?" He asked softly. I watched him sit up and grab his glasses.

"Sorry. I was just leaving," I whispered. Jamie jumped out of bed and walked over to me. He looked me in the eyes and pulled me firmly to his chest. Eira didn't protest as she was pressed between us, instead, she slipped out of my arms and curled up in James' beanbag.

Jamie led me over to his bed and we snuggled close after he put his glasses down. I was almost asleep when the door opened again.

"Mya-bear? You in here?" Harry whispered.

"Yea," I replied. Harry walked over to the bed and slid in beside me.

"Are you both ok?" Jamie asked.

"Nightmares," Harry and I murmured. Jamie kissed my head and ruffled Harry's hair.

"Go to sleep. I vote we have a sibling day tomorrow," Jamie said. Harry and I nodded before we all fell asleep.

**- James POV -**

I woke up just as the sun started shining through my window. I looked down at the weight on my chest and smiled at my little brother and sister. I pushed Mione's hair back from her face and smiled as she moaned.

I had been really worried about the two of them lately. I noticed that Mione was losing a lot of weight lately and had been extremely tired. Harry wasn't faring any better considering he would often wake up harshly during the night.

"Morning Jamie," Mya whispered as she woke up.

"Morning gorgeous. How are you?" I asked her.

"Better. You're a comfy pillow," Mya said as she snuggled into my chest.

"And you are a warm blanket," I replied.

Mya giggled and I heard Harry moan.

"Morning bro," I said. Harry opened his eyes and yawned.

"Morning," Harry said as he yawned again.

"How are you feeling Harry?" I asked.

"Much better. So, what are we doing today?" Harry asked.

"I was thinking we could go into Hogsmeade then go into London for a little while," I said.

"Sounds fun," Mya-bear said. "Do we have to do it now though?"

"No sis. We can lounge around until a bit later if you wanted or we can go downstairs for breakfast," I said.

"I'm quite content where I am at the moment," Mya-bear said before snuggling under my covers more.

"Well, I need to go to the bathroom so I'll be right back," I said. I slipped out from under Mya-bear and walked across the room to my ensuite.

I walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later but only noticed Mione in the bed.

"Where's Leo?" I asked my sister.

"Went to his room to use the bathroom and grab a book I think. I don't think I'll ever understand those nicknames. Can you explain them?" Mione said with a smile.

"Marauders Code of Silence baby sis," I said as Mione pouted. I kissed her head and smiled. I slid back into my bed and pulled her to me.

"I love you Jamie," Mione whispered.

"I love you too Princess. I promise that with all this upcoming danger, I will protect you from everything, even if it means my life," I said passionately. I heard Mione sob lightly and she buried her head into my chest.

"No one will hurt you Mya-bear," I whispered into her hair.

A few minutes later, Mya-bear was asleep again and Harry walked back into my room. He was fully dressed and holding a book as he smiled at Mya-bear. He sat on the beanbag and started reading silently.

"So, how are things going with Shannie?" I asked him.

"Good. I'm gunna ask her out to Hogsmeade once school goes back," Harry responded.

"Good for you. That would be cool," I said. I knew Harry had feelings for Shannie and had done for some time.

"Alright," Harry said a while later when he finished his book. "Let's go out now. We can get breakfast while we are out."

"Ok. Mya-bear, wake up," I said. My sister moaned and rolled onto her back as her eyes opened.

"Go get dressed. We are gunna go out for breakfast," I said. Mione groaned but rolled out of the bed. She kissed both Leo and I on the cheek and walked down to her bedroom. I jumped out of bed and Harry walked out of the room. I quickly got changed and met up with my sister in the hall as we walked down to the kitchen.

I hugged my brother and sister to me and hoped that today would get all thoughts of nightmares out of their systems.

We spent the entire day hanging around London and Hogsmeade and not once did Harry or Mione let their thought drift back to their nightmares. When we got to Hogsmeade, Harry and I forced Mione to come into Zonkos with us and we made her wait while we stocked up on prank material for next semester. She in turn forced us into the bookstore where we had to wait while she searched every single shelf.

At around 4 we returned home. I noticed all our friends were waiting for us and I smiled as Sirius pulled Mione into a hug. She smiled into his chest and I realised just how perfect they were for each other.

"Marauders Meeting upstairs, sorry girls, you aren't invited," I said with a grin. The girls just rolled their eyes and walked upstairs to Mione's room. "Come on boys. Reg, we are going to introduce you to our world."

We all walked up to my room and I smiled when I heard Mione giggling. She would be ok. I just knew it.

However, I couldn't shift the feeling that something big involving my siblings was about to go down and that frightened me.

**- Hermione POV -**

We had been back at school for three weeks when I heard yelling. I was sitting up in the girls' dorm reading when the portrait crashed open and the yelling commenced. I walked downstairs and frowned when I saw it was Harry and Neville fighting.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Nev screamed at Harry as they stood in the middle of the common room. By now, everyone who was present had moved out of the line of fire and others were emerging from dorm rooms to watch. I grabbed the nearest First year and made him face me.

"You know the Marauders, Lily, Shannon, Maddie, Narcissa and Luna right?" I asked. When he nodded I continued. "They are down by the lake I think. Run as fast as you can and bring them up here. Tell them it's an emergency."

The kid nodded and ran out of the common room. Cissa had been resorted into Gryffindor when we got back from break and she, Reg and Luna had become heaps close. I turned back to the boys and slowly walked over to them.

"What is going on?" I asked carefully.

"STAY OUT OF THIS HERMIONE! STOP BUTTING YOUR NOSE INTO OTHER PEOPLE'S BUSINESS!" Harry yelled at me and I was shocked. He never yelled at me, ever. What also shocked me was his eyes. They were pitch black. A look at Neville showed his were the same.

"DON'T YELL AT HER! IT ISN'T HER FAULT HER BROTHER IS A COMPLETE DICKHEAD!" Nev screamed back at him.

"SHUT THE HELL UP LONGBOTTOM!" Harry yelled and both boys were now in each other's faces. I pushed my way in between them and forced them apart slightly.

"CALM THE HELL DOWN THE TWO OF YOU! YOU ARE BEST FRIENDS SO WHY THE HELL ARE YOU FIGHTING?" I yelled at them. They were both glaring at each other and before I knew what had happened, I was shoved harshly to the side. I felt my head crack against the coffee table hard and then the floor as they both started swinging punches. My vision went black just as a third year grabbed me and started screaming at someone to get McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"Hey, she's coming to," a distant voice said. I fought my way through the fog in front of my eyes before slowly opening them. I blinked as the light stunned me for a second and I noticed a large number of fuzzy blobs surrounding the bed. I blinked a few more times and the blobs came into focus. All my friends and my both my brothers were standing by the bed looking down at me. I felt a warm hand gripping mine and I turned my head slightly to see Sirius looking concerned.

"Where am I?" I whispered hoarsely.

"You're in the hospital wing babe. Do you remember anything?" Shannie asked and I grabbed my head with my free hand. I nodded but didn't elaborate. I noticed that both Harry and Neville had sad, hurt looks on their faces. Their eyes were back to normal now and I frowned.

"Give me a few minutes with Harry and Neville," I ordered softly. Everyone nodded and Sirius kissed me on the lips softly before the curtains we pulled around my bed and I cast a silent, wandless silencing charm. "Want to tell me what the hell happened?"

"We honestly don't know. We were sitting in the library then we were suddenly standing in the common room being held back by two 7th years and you were on the floor bleeding with some third year leaning over you, yelling orders at everyone," Harry said. "We are so sorry Mione."

"Wait, you don't even remember walking to the common room?" I asked and the both shook their heads. "I don't like that. Also, while you were yelling at one another, your eyes were pitch black."

"Black?" Nev asked and I nodded.

"You had no irises, your eyes were just black pits," I said.

"That's not a good thing," Harry commented and we all nodded.

"I'll look into it when I'm allowed out. When is that?" I asked.

"Soon I think. Madam Pomfrey said that she'd check you over when you woke up then you could probably leave," Nev said and I nodded.

"Can you go get her? I really want to leave," I commented and the boys laughed before nodding. They walked away from the bed and soon Madam Pomfrey was standing before me. She ran a few tests and announced I was ready to leave. She handed me a uniform and left me alone to change. When I walked out of the Hospital Wing I noticed all my friends waiting for me.

"How are you feeling?" Lily asked as she hugged me.

"I'm alright. Bit tired but I'm good. No lasting damage so don't worry Lils, I'm still going to kick your ass in the Charms test tomorrow," I said and everyone laughed.

"Ok. Are you one hundred percent sure you are ok?" Jamie asked and I nodded. "It's just, we have Quidditch practice and I want to be sure before I go fly."

"I'm fine. I'll be pissed at you guys if you don't go to practice. Go on, disappear," I said. The boys laughed and hugged me before walking off. Shannie whispered something to James who nodded before walking off.

"I'll see you later beautiful," Sirius said before kissing me and chasing after the boys.

"Alright. I'm going back to the common room to study for the Charms test. Are you coming?" Lily asked.

"I'll be up soon. I want to check something in the library. You guys go ahead," I answered. The girls except Shannie nodded and headed back for the Common room. Lily and Cissa walked towards the outside, heading for the Quidditch pitch.

"You ok babe?" I asked Shannie and she just hugged me tightly.

"You scared me. We came into the Common room because some Firstie came and got us. When we got there, you were on the ground bleeding and two Seventh years were holding Harry and Nev back so they couldn't get to you," Shannie explained.

"Shannie honey. I'm ok. Trust me baby," I said. I kissed her on the cheek and smiled at her. "Now, I want you to go to Quidditch practice and tonight we can just chill out, just us girls."

"Love you Mione," Shannie said before hugging me.

"Love you too Shannie," I said. She walked outside and I turned on my heel to head for the library. I had suspicions about what had happened to the boys but I wanted to confirm them before sharing them with Luna, Nev and Harry.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chap 11**

**- Hermione POV -**

I sat in the library for the 9th day in a row looking for an answer to why Harry and Nev had black eyes. I was flipping through around about the 500th book when the answer appeared.

I grabbed the book and ran towards the Gryffindor common room. Luna, Reg and Cissa were sitting in the common room studying for OWLs when I busted in.

"Luna, can we talk?" I asked. Luna nodded and excused herself from the other two.

"What's wrong Mione?" Luna asked as I dragged her up to my dorm.

I handed her the book and indicated the passage for her to read. She read it slowly and frowned at the end.

"So the boys were being possessed," Luna summed up and I nodded.

"Now we just have to work out who is doing it," I said. Luna frowned and reread the passage.

"I want to know how it is being done. It would have to have been done fairly recently," Luna commented.

"It was probably someone who could get close to them. We both know how cautious the boys are," Luna made a sound of agreement. "I hope to have it all fixed before next week. That's when OWLs are right?"

"Yea. My last exam is next Thursday. Are we going to leave straight after that?" Luna asked.

"We will leave on Friday night once everyone is asleep. We need to explain things to Dumbledore and I need time to get down to the Chamber with the boys," I answered.

"Be careful down there," Luna said desperately.

"We will be. Now, stop fretting and go study. We'll observe everything at dinner," I said. Luna kissed my cheek and ran back down to the common room. I took a deep breath and looked at the now closed door.

I was loathed to leave everyone behind but I knew it was for the best. It would be a way to keep everyone safe and if Voldemort was gone for good then everything would work out for the best.

I lay back against my pillows and snuggled Eira into my chest. My familiar licked my cheek and nuzzled my neck gently as if she understood by confusion.

Are you ok Mya? Eira asked and I kissed her head.

"I will be honey. I promise," I said. I heard a tapping at the dorm window and I noticed a large owl. I jumped out of the bed and grabbed the letter and package attached to its leg. I smiled when I noticed the return address was Caleb's new place in the US.

_Dear Mione,_

_I hope school is going well. Life here in the States is pretty hectic but I'm getting used to it. Work is exciting and I'm loving every minute of it. _

_I asked one of the guys in my department that question you asked me and he gave me this book. He has marked the chapters he believes will be beneficial for you (even though I don't understand why you want to know). I know you are up to something and I just want you to be safe._

_How are your brothers and friends? I hope they are well and enjoying school. I'll be home in June so I hope we can hang out then. _

_Love_

_Caleb_

I put the letter down on my bed and smiled as I opened the book and started reading the highlighted passages on horcruxes. There was a lot more information in these books than in any of the other books we had read. I was casually flipping through the book when a passage on mind control caught my eye.

_Controlling the mind of another is seen as one of the biggest evils due to the fact a person is being deprived of their free will. The signs of possession are: black pits for eyes, memory loss, confusion and anger. _

_To identify who a person is being possessed by, a third party that is familiar to the possessed must perform an exorcism. During the exorcism, draw a cross on the person's forehead with a mixture of rosemary, sage, lavender oil, salt and ginger root (all measurements below). Draw lines down the body of the person with the rest of the mixture and in your mind chant "reveal yourself". The name of the person(s) doing the possession will appear over the possessed person's body before disappearing and the spell will be broken. _

I placed the book down and opened my mind to Harry and Nev.

_I know how to fix you both. However, I need to remove the spell on you tonight._

_What do you need Mione? _Harry asked and I sent them my list. We'll get the stuff.

I grabbed my bag and the book and walked back downstairs. I waved to Luna, Cissa and Reg and walked out of the common room. I was heading towards the seventh floor when a second year came racing up to me.

"Professor Dumbledore wants to see you," she said before running off.

I turned on my heel and began the walk to Dumbledore's office. I said the password to the gargoyle and walked up into the office.

"Come in Hermione," Dumbledore's comforting voice said. I pushed the door open and smiled at my headmaster.

"You wanted to see me headmaster?" I asked and he smiled at me. He indicated for me to sit down and I did.

"Yes Hermione I did. Miss. Longbottom's OWLs are next week," he commented before trailing off. I sighed and nodded.

"Yes sir. We were planning on leaving on Friday night when everyone was asleep. We have a few things to do before we can leave," I explained. Dumbledore looked at me in thought before nodding.

"All I ask is that you come see me before you leave. I wish you didn't have to do this but I understand that it is for the best. May I ask what are you going to do about your families?" Dumbledore asked and I frowned.

"I don't really know sir. If we tell them where we are and what we are doing they will try and stop us. On the other hand, if we don't tell them, they'll think we have been kidnapped by Death Eaters," I said and Dumbledore nodded.

"I will deal with your families once you are gone. Don't worry Hermione," Dumbledore said gently. I nodded and took a deep breath. "This is a heavy burden for ones as young as you four but I fully believe you can do this."

"Thank you sir," I said. He stood up out of his chair and pulled me into a hug.

"Everything will be fine," he whispered into my hair and I cuddled into his chest.

"Thank you," I whispered before I walked out of the room. I headed for the seventh floor and paced in front of the portrait. I entered the room and smiled at both Harry and Nev. They had all my ingredients in front of them and I sat down beside them.

"Any problems?" I asked.

"Not one. When we told Slughorn they were for you, he was practically falling over himself to help us," Harry said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and opened the book to the right page. I started brewing the potion while the boys watched.

"What will this do?" Nev asked as I sliced up the ginger root.

"It will tell us who has possessed you and will remove the possession from your bodies," I explained. "Hopefully it won't hurt, that is what the rosemary should do. It should hopefully dull the painful effects of the other ingredients."

The boys sat in silence while I finished up the mixture. Once it was done, the boys lay down and I drew the required patterns on their bodies. I moved all objects away from them and started the chant. They both started shaking and writhing on the floor. Both boys moaned and I noticed their hands clenching tightly. Suddenly they screamed and a black mist rose from their mouths. It started to twirl around before forming words. The words were written in runic so I quickly wrote them down before they disappeared. The boys screamed again and their bodies lurched off the ground. Gold light enveloped them both before they slumped back onto the floor.

_"Enervate," _I said and the boys' eyes snapped open. "Are you two ok?"

"Yea. I've got a headache though," Harry commented and Nev nodded in agreement. "Did you get what you needed?"

"Yea, the spell has been removed and I have the name of the person. It's written in runes though so I'm going to have to decode it," I explained. "You guys should go to bed. That took a lot of energy from you."

"You should to love. It probably took a fair amount from you," Nev said. As he spoke I found myself getting more tired. "See what I mean? Come on now Mione, let's get you back to bed. You aren't going to get any work done when you are this tired."

I nodded and made the room pack everything away. As we walked towards the common room, I felt my eyes drooping and I rested against Harry. I felt him lift me up into his arms and I nuzzled his neck before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

**- Sirius POV -**

It was the last Hogsmeade weekend before the seventh years and fifth years did their exams and everyone was out in full force. Mya was sitting comfortably on my back as we walked into the village from the carriages.

"Where to first love?" I asked her. She was silent and when I turned my head I noticed she was smiling softly at something ahead of us. I looked and noticed Leo holding hands with Shannie, Stripes with his arm around Maddie, Prongs and Lily talking somewhat civilly, Moony and Luna walking hand in hand like Shannie and Leo and Reg and Cissa walking in the middle rolling their eyes at the obvious couple fest happening.

"Everything is working out," Mya whispered into my ear and I squeezed her knee. We made it to the centre of town before deciding to meet for lunch and splitting up into groups.

"You've been very quiet lately," I said to Mya as we walked down the path heading for the Shrieking Shack. She sat down and I slid in behind her so I could hold her. She rested her head against my neck and I inhaled her amazing scent.

"Hmm? Really?" she asked me. I moved some hair off her forehead and kissed it as she looked up at me.

"Yea really. You and Stripes and Luna and Leo," I answered.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you," she said.

"That's alright babe. Was there anything you wanted to talk about?" I asked her. She turned her head slightly and pressed her lips to mine.

"Nope. Right now, I want to spend as much time as possible loving my amazing boyfriend," she said. I smiled against her mouth and we sat kissing under the large tree before heading off to lunch with the group.

We were halfway through our meal when a voice behind us said "Long time no see Princess."

Mya smiled and jumped to her feet. She squealed as she saw Caleb and pulled him into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I wanted to see you. Plus I have something for you," he said. "Mione, can we talk in private?"

"Yea sure. Excuse us guys," Mya said. She kissed me quickly before walking off with Caleb. They sat down at a booth across the pub from ours and I watched them. Caleb slipped Mya a piece of parchment which she read quickly. A grim look passed over her face and she nodded. Caleb and she talked for a while longer before they both stood. She pulled Caleb into a tight hug. He kissed her head and waved to us before walking away.

"Everything ok Mya-bear?" Prongs asked.

"Yep. He was just giving me a list if book selections," she answered before taking a bite of her food. We all ate quickly before we decided to split off again. Mya and I shopped for a few hours before heading back up to Hogwarts. When we arrived back at the castle, Mya and I walked hand-in-hand up to the Astronomy Tower. I pulled her to me as we sat on the window ledge and stared out over the grounds.

"Siri, where do you see yourself in five years?" Mya asked softly. I kissed her shoulder and gazed into her eyes as she turned to face me. I pressed my lips gently to hers and cupped her face in my hands.

"Hopefully either married or engaged to you. I'm going to be an Auror so I can keep you and everyone else I care about safe," I whispered. Tears welled up in Mya's eyes and I pulled her to me. "I'm never letting you go now that I have you. Why are you crying?"

"I don't think you should be with me," she said softly before jumping up and heading for the door. I gaped at her and stood quickly to catch her.

"What the hell do you mean?" I said as I held her shoulders with enough force to keep her in place but not enough to hurt her.

"Sirius, it's dangerous to be around me. And it's fucking stupid on your part," she hissed out.

"How is it stupid that I want to be with the woman I love?" I replied.

"Because you will get hurt if you stick around me. I can't lose you to Voldemort and his cronies. That would kill me," she said. "You would be safer to just forget we ever dated."

"Like hell am I going to forget about the girl I have loved since I was 11. Like I'm going to forget the best month and a bit of my life," I responded as she tried to get away.

"Sirius, let me go," Mya said. I shook my head and pulled her to me.

"Never," I replied. She sagged against my chest and cried. I kissed her head and moved down her face. My lips met hers eagerly and I noticed a sort of desperation in her kiss. I quickly conjured up a couch and after locking the door, I lay my girl down on it. I felt her leg hitch up my side and wrap around my hip and thigh and I tore my lips from hers to kiss down her neck. "I love you so much baby."

I felt her hands tugging at my shirt and soon the buttons were undone and her hands were running down my chest. I slid my hand under her shirt and cupped her breast. She moaned which I returned when she bucked her hips up into mine.

"Mm, Sirius," she moaned. I bit and licked at her neck until I knew there would be a mark. She pulled my head up and stared at me straight in the eyes. "Sirius, make love to me."

I kissed her sweetly and pulled her to her feet. I quickly did my shirt up and grabbed her hand. I led her to the ROR, led her in and smiled at the gasp I got. I had imagined the beach at sunrise and in the middle of the sand was a large bed. I turned her in my arms and kissed her gently but passionately.

"If you want to do this, it's going to be perfect," I whispered. I was answered with a kiss as she jumped into my arms. I lay her down on the bed and removed my shirt. I then ran my hands over her clothed body before removing her jumper. "You are so beautiful."

She pulled me to her and kissed me deeply while I remove her bra. I groaned as skin met skin and so did she. I kissed my way down her chest before taking one of her perfect breasts into my mouth. Her response was a loud moan and her hands moved to my pants. I helped her remove them and I groaned against her breast as she cupped my aching erection in her hand through my boxers. I made quick took of her jeans and the only thing left between us was our underwear. I slowly slid then down her thighs and she was then naked in front of me. There was a glow about her making her look like an angel. Together we took my boxers off and I crawled over her. She whispered something under her breath before looking up at me.

"If you want to stop, we will," I said. She raises her legs and locked them around my thighs.

"Love me Sirius," she moaned.

"I already do," was my reply as I carefully slid into her. It was like I was returning home. As I made love to her, neither of us noticed a purple glow surround us and bathe us in light.

A few hours later, Mya was asleep against my chest. She looked so peaceful in her sleep and I couldn't help but kiss her head. I couldn't believe she wanted me to let her go, something could never do. I decided not to dwell on it as I cuddled my love into my side and fell into a restful sleep beside her.

**- Luna POV -**

"Are we all ready?" Mione asked for the hundredth time. O.W.L.S had finished today and now it was time to put our plan into action. We had to destroy Voldemort before he could hurt our friends and families. I thought about Frank and James who were asleep in their beds not knowing that their siblings may never return from this mission. I thought about Shannie and Maddie who were expecting Harry and Nev to join them for a walk around the lake in the morning and then my thoughts drifted to Sirius and my Remus. Remi and I were supposed to meet up at the Library tomorrow before we were heading into Hogsmeade for a date much like Sirius and Hermione were supposed to do. I then thought about how our families would wake up tomorrow morning and learn that two of their children were gone.

"Yep," Harry answered.

"Let's go. The sooner we get started on this hunt, the quicker we get home. First stop, Macintosh's wands to get our unregistered wands," Mione said. We walked out of the school gates and turned to look back at the school we had called home. We noticed Dumbledore looking out his window at us. He nodded at us and we did the same before apparating to Knockturn Alley.

**- James POV -**

I sprung out of bed the next morning and instantly knew something was wrong. Everyone had the curtains drawn on their beds but something just felt off. I walked over to Harry's bed and knocked on the post. I didn't even hear a groan. I opened the curtains cautiously and noticed his bed was unmade but empty. I move over to Stripes' bed and did the same. Like Harry's his bed was empty.

I was about to wake the boys up when Eira came running into the room. She barked loudly and Sirius and Remus sat up quickly.

"Whas goin on?" Padfoot asked as he wiped the sleep from his eye.

"Eira, what's the matter?" I asked. I wasn't expecting an answer so I was shocked when I heard a voice in my head.

Mione and Luna are gone!

"Did you just talk to me?" I asked. She nodded and I continued "What do you mean they're gone?"

Mione woke me up early this morning, around 3 and ordered me to stay here. She said I was to stay with Sirius until she returned. I asked what she was doing but she said she couldn't tell me. Then she put some spell on me to put me to sleep and I woke up to her gone!

I raced out of the hall and up the girl's dorm steps with the boys following. Even when it became a slide I somehow kept my footing. I burst into the girl's room and scared the crap out of them. I ran to my sister's bed and noticed it was empty.

"Remus go check Luna's bed. Sirius, go grab Frank, Shannie, go get Dumbledore and McGonagall," I ordered. If must have been the urgency in my voice but they did as I asked.

"James, what's happened?" Alice asked.

"Neither Harry nor Nev were in their beds and if y assumption is correct Luna isn't as well," I said. Remus soon returned looked panicked and scared.

"She wasn't there," he panted out. I felt even more afraid and soon Dumbledore, McGonagall, Frank and Sirius walked in.

"They're gone," was all I said. I watched as Dumbledore nodded before signalling for all of us to follow. I had a sinking feeling in my stomach and I was absolutely terrified for the safety of my brother and sister.


End file.
